Bullet to his head: The Beginning
by Lillianpeace
Summary: This is a story of love, that no one thought would last. Keegan Xanthe falls for the new girl Iris Davenport, when everyone was against them. What is Keegan hiding? This is a prequel to my fic Bullet to his head. Keegan X OC
1. Iris meets Keegan

**Another new story, just have to do this. It is the meeting of Iris and Keegan; How their love story began. I own nothing so in turn no money is being made, other than when I bust my ass at work. I need a Beta for my old Sky high stories, if anyone can please PM ASAP! I hate the grammar errors!**

 **Iris point of view…**

My name is Iris Anastasia Davenport…

I just moved to New Orleans, Louisiana. I am from Montana but my mother loved New Orleans, my Uncle lives in Alabama which is only a few very short hours away. My Uncle was a stern man, a higher ranked man in his early 40's, I couldn't keep up with how many metals he received for his services; he had no plans on retirement until he dropped dead. My father also lives in Alabama but closer to a private beach, those are my fondest memories. But mother and father divorced nearly three years ago, thankfully. No child wants to see their parents unhappy and at each other's throats daily. I am 5'5, with light brown hair, my eyes grey but other than that I was your typical teenager, well I really wasn't big on hanging out with people, I preferred a few close friends to multiple fake ones.

"Iris my dear, we don't want you to be late on your very first day at your new high school. Please hurry," shit, I was still in my Pjs, I wasn't allowed makeup so it wouldn't take long before I was ready. I already had my clothes set, I was a pretty logical and prepared girl. I hooked my bra before pulling on the light pink cropped hoodie and dark washed blue jeans, my high top Adidas, I got them in a pale pink, white and dark blue. I combed my hair leaving it down before hooking pink and blue flower drop earring's on.

I walked into the foyer taking my back pack from the tile floor seeing mother ready and waiting "You look nice dear. Let us be off,"

"Thank you mother," a smile graced her face, as long as I acted proper she was happy. It wasn't a very long drive, I was walking home so I made sure to know my way around, or I'd be lost. I was thankful it was a short drive, she dropped me off as I hurriedly exited her Cadillac. The courtyard was filled with students, I glanced at the sheet of paper locating my first class in hall C, room 405.

I wasn't the last to walk in thankfully, I made my way to the front seeing a grandma looking teacher "Hello Mrs. Kern. My name is Iris; may you please sign my form. I also need to know where to sit." She smiled in such a kind way at my soft voice.

"Of course Iris," she signed it with a neat script "The back row has an empty seat next to the girl with makeup running down her face, it's all the rage now," she smiled as I turned seeing a goth chick in the very back drawing on a sheet of paper as I walked over.

Quietly I walk past desks and sit in my new seat "Hey new girl, I'm Vanessa. You are?" she seemed nice enough. "I'm Iris, a pleasure to meet you Vanessa," I smiled my hand out, she took it without hesitation.

"She isn't bad, a little stern but hey it's Math," she shrugged as I laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Lucifer and Hitler created the Math concept," she laughed looking at me.

"I like you, a little preppy but still okay in my book," she smiled as Mrs. Kern set a book on my desk "Thank you," the bell rang signaling the start of class as she shut the door with a thud.

"Welcome to another day. I hope you all studied hard for today's test. And to Miss. Davenport, I will let you take it as well to see your placement," her smile reminded me of my granny.

"Please introduce yourself, tell us about yourself," I gave an internal groan, I still sat in my seat "My name is Iris Davenport, I am from Montana. I generally like staying home and reading," there wasn't much to know about me.

Everyone just smiled like I wasn't some nerd, but a boy in the second row was still staring "Who is that Vanessa?" I asked he finally turned to face Mrs. Kern.

"That's Keegan, he's on the football team, but he gets in trouble a lot. He's okay I guess," she said in a nonchalant tone, he was just some dude to her. She was pretty cool I noticed as we worked together, we had a lot of classes together too. She offered to show me to my classes so I wasn't lost on my first day. The halls filled up rather fast as we had to stop at her locker, I assumed I would have to find mine this week but for now I was pretty okay with my books in hand and my backpack over my shoulder.

She was talking to her boyfriend when she spoke to me "This is Iris, Hale. Iris this is my boyfriend, Hale," he was dressed in black with a green and black flannel with the sleeves pulled to his elbow's.

"Hey there," he smiled a cigarette behind his ear, a skateboard rested in his locker. "A pleasure,"

"So you heading to History, jelly-belly," I laughed seeing her face beet red "Sorry," he smiled.

"Yeah, we are," Vanessa stomped on his foot then she dragged me to Hall E, our History class was in room 109. I had to give another introduction much to my sheer embarrassment, Keegan smiled again. My stomach was grumbling "Lunch is next. From the sound of it you're starving," she smirked as we worked on an essay about a war of our choosing. She was doing World War one and I was doing Vietnam, since my Uncle served in it, I knew a bit about it.

"An essay not a novel," she smiled "Sorry, my uncle is ranked higher up in the Navy so, yeah I'm a nerd," she looked shocked.

"No, that's pretty cool," she gave me a small smile.

I walked to the front with my completed essay handing it to Mr. Lane "Thank you, Miss. Davenport." As I walked back to my desk he spoke to me "Hey, I'm Keegan," his voice was deep, it had my full attention. His stunning greenish, blue, and brown eyes, his full pouty lips, he was Hawaiian if I guessed right.

"Hello," I walked away taking my seat a little nervous. I was used to boys talking to me quite often, but something about Keegan, the way he looked at me.

Soon enough Vanessa and I are heading to lunch, it wasn't packed yet. We stand together as Hale comes up, I couldn't help but smile at them. I was plain as day their love was going to last, she was riding on his back as we waited to order some food.

"So how are you liking it here Iris? By the way that's an awesome name," Hale nudged my shoulder, causing me to bump into the wall. "Careful she is 100 pounds soaking wet," Vanessa smiled at me, I knew she was messing around with me.

I was up next "What can I get you?" a boy asked "A diet Coke, with a cobb salad, blue cheese instead of ranch, please," he smiled before heading to the very back, when he returned he had the premade salad and pop in hand.

"Here you go, my name is Ivan." He said as I handed him a ten, as he was getting my change I smiled "My name is Iris," before walking with Vanessa to her table, I don't think I fit in here very well, but they are all super nice. I was always told by father, don't judge a book by its cover.

"So why is Xanthe looking over here?" Iggy asked Hale "No clue, he is such an asshole," I heard them whispering looking over at Keegan.

"He is staring at Iris, boys." Josephine retorted before she took a massive bite of her pizza, the boys scoffed. I felt like I should shrink, or try to blend in with the table.

"Sorry Iris. They don't like each other. Keegan is rather controlling and possessive," Vanessa winked at Hale.

"Well then," was all I could think of to say.

But by the end of the day, I had made friends, good friends. I walked from the school heading towards my lonely house. Other kids are walking going off in different directions as I take Perkins road, the large houses all gated, as mine was. I saw as Keegan turned a few streets ago, he stood at the corner watching me, or at least I thought he was watching me until I vanished further down the winding street.

I sat on the terrace, doing homework for multiple classes, it was a nice day out, not too hot but not too cold. It was easy to just relax while doing the massive load of school work with being alone, soon enough mother would be home from work and asking about my first day.

I was happy, I had friends, school was going rather well. I just returned last night, well late last night from my fathers, I loved it there the beach was isolated and so magnificent to look at, especially at night with the stars shinning. I pull my hair into a loose pony tail, I wore a pair of denim short with a navy blue bardot frill top, a pair of striped navy and white Toms. My backpack was down stairs, mother left a few minutes ago having an early morning meeting so I was walking to school. It has been a good five weeks, it was a little humid and sticky this morning, I left my house heading to school.

I saw Vanessa waiting at the end of my block so we could walk together, Hale would already be waiting for us near the front entrance. He was "Trying" to teach me to ride his board, but it was a long road ahead of us concerning that endeavor.

"So we will be playing baseball in second period," she groaned as we sat together in Math, at least we got it over with bright and early. We were completing a study guide for an exam we have in less than two weeks, we bounced answer's off each other. She was one of the most caring, sincere, just plain good person, she was great to be around.

"Time up, we will go over the study guide tomorrow," she smiled as we filed out heading to the gym, I shoved my backpack into my locker as I set my gym clothes on the long bench "So my mom said yes, so did your mother give you an answer yet?"

"She said yes as well," I was excited to be having a sleepover at her place tonight, we would walk to school together in the morning. I had clothes and such in my bag.

We sat in on the field with Hale, Weasley, and Iggy as Mr. Martin was looking over his clip board calling out roll.

"Iris Davenport," he says "Here," I call back to him as he gives a nod going down his list.

"Keegan Xanthe," I watched as he turned looking at Mr. Martin "Here," his sinful deep voice. He hasn't talked to me, but he sure enough stares.

I was on Iggy's team, his black hair tied back as he was up to bat, Vanessa was screaming as I whistled loud. Hale was on first base waiting for the ball, he was on the opposing team. Weasley was in the right outfield his knees bent with his hands waiting, his trade mark smirk in place.

Keegan was the catcher with Marco's as the pitcher, I wasn't found of him personally. I was next when Iggy hit the ball hard, he sent it flying as we went wild he hit first, then second, he stopped at third as Keegan now had the ball resting in his hands. I took a deep breath walking from the cage taking a smaller bat, I braced my feet apart the bat resting near my ear, I played ball with my father many times before. "You have a good stance," I heard from behind me, but I wouldn't turn so Marco could strike me out.

"Thank you," I say as Marco sends a fast ball, my bat makes contact with a thundering clap. The ball was in the far right field as two ran to get it from the corner near the gate as I hauled ass, as I rounded third it was sailing in the air but it was too late to stop. Mr. Martin was watching from home as Keegan had the ball, I was small as I slipped through his massive legs skidding into home plate.

"SAFE!" he boomed out as I was picked up by Iggy and hoisted into the air as we won. I had dirt running up my legs, on my face but I was smiling all the same.

"That's right, damn Iris," Vanessa ran over as Iggy set me on my feet his arm over my shoulder. We started back to the locker room having to clean up before Government when Keegan and Marco walked close to us "That was very impressive Iris," Keegan smiled at me, but his eyes are cold and hateful even as they turn to Iggy "Watch yourself Jacobs," I was shocked he could look so mean.

I just stared after them, Keegan turned back with a smile as Iggy pulled me closer, I was a little confused right now.

"Trouble," Vanessa said as I scrubbed my face and legs "Huh…"

 **Thank you for reading and PLEASE review…**


	2. Dinner

**Thanks for reading, no money is being made from these stories. Please review…**

My mother was talking to Uncle, both not very happy with me, or my choice of boyfriends. They wouldn't bother to see Iggy the way I did, they saw his skater clothes, his dreads, piercings, and that he smoked. Not the funny, charming, intelligent and kind guy that I knew, granted I knew deep down it wasn't going to last, we are better as friends, but maybe I was wrong. School was really the only place other than at Vanessa's house we could be together, he was a great guy. Tonight I was sleeping over at Vanessa's with Josephine, so we are all going on a triple date.

My bag was ready, I dressed in a light burgundy embroidered summer dress I paired it with matching wrap sandals, hoop earrings, and my shell embellished straw tote bag, my duffle bag near the door. I was grabbing my duffle having to put it in mother's car, so we could go, I was ready to go have some fun without knowing she was smothering me. Iggy knew to be in her house away from mother's prying eyes, I felt bad about lying to her, but he wasn't a bad person.

"I am ready mother," I called out when I entered the house "I am coming Iris, wait in the car please," her tone none too pleased but she wasn't making me stay home, she wasn't found of Vanessa either. I don't think my mother liked anyone, other than herself, me, and her brother.

The drive was very short, she pulled up to Vanessa's house four minutes later, Kimber, Vanessa's mother was waiting outside for us. She smiled and waved as I exited the car, mother just frowned "I will be back at ten sharp, Iris," her voice like a whip.

"Yes mother,"

"Hello, Iris. You look beautiful, Iggy and the rest are hiding from your mother." I felt horrible now "I am sorry," was all I could think of to say to her, but she just gave me a smile.

"It isn't your fault. You go have some fun at dinner, here they come. Oh Grey is going to be going with you, he is Iggy's older brother, he goes to LSU," I was excited now, meeting his brother. I have heard such good things about him from Hale and Iggy.

"That's great," she took my bag as the gang rushed from the house, Iggy was the first to me picking me right up "Hey beautiful," his lips pressed to mine, it was warm and loving.

"Oh Iggy, you're such a charmer," I laugh as I hug Vanessa, we are walking to the restaurant which isn't very far. My hand was in Iggy's as we walked and talked, the boys riding their boards, going at a very slow pace.

I sat once we arrived with the girls as the guys went to smoke and wait for Grey to arrive. I saw Keegan with his friends from school, he would look over every few minutes, he seriously worked out you could tell. "What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waitress asked us as we waited.

"Lemonade please," it was tripled as she smiled walking away her bubble gum snappin' the whole time.

"I swear," I hear Josephine say her eyes worried as Vanessa gave her a look as our drinks arrived and the boys with them. Grey was tall, his hair just like Iggy's but blonde not dark brown, he had sea foam green eyes his body was lean and muscular. His smile was bright "Hello, ladies. I assume you're Iris, Iggy won't shut up about you. But he is right you're pretty," Grey winked before he sat with us, Iggy had his arm around me as we all took turns ordering dinner.

"So Iris, tell me a little bit about yourself," Grey was sweet he was a lot like Iggy. Body, hair and personality. "I am from Montana, I just turned 16. My mother and father decided on a divorce about a year ago, which if any of you met mother it was bound to happen. My father lives in Alabama, my Uncle is in the Navy, a higher ranked ADM Admiral Chief of Naval Ops/Commandant of the CG. My father is General Davenport, Army," I finished since they looked confused on his rank and branch of service.

"An Army brat. I have heard about your mother from the boys, but what about you. Tell me something about you," Grey smiled taking a swig of beer.

"There isn't much to say about myself. I like to read, love movies. I like sitting in the sand while the waves hit, looking for shells," it was uncomfortable as they all looked at me, Grey had an odd look on his face.

"Can you surf? Ride a board?" he asked me "I can do neither of those unfortunately," Iggy smiled his arm around me.

"That blows. You seem very different than any of his other girls," that was going to stick with me, Iggy and I are very different but that wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Hey Grey, she is great. Good at sports, smart, sweet everything I want," everyone was looking at Grey and Iggy. But Hale turned the conversation to lighter topics, I was ready to go back to Vanessa's place.

The food was spicy but really good "So I'll take you all home," Grey smiled as we are nearly finished "Are you sure that is a good idea?" we all turn seeing Keegan with his group of friends. He looks angry again.

"Hello Keegan. I just saw your mother; she forgave me can't you?" Grey said looking sad for the first time tonight.

"Like hell, my mother doesn't believe it was your fault. But you and I know the truth, we don't have to skirt around the facts. You were drinking, you wrecked your car and my sister paid the price." He was seething, his face cold. Ash, Freya and Serina all try and keep Keegan from moving forward, Marcos could care less.

"Keegan, I understand why you hate me. But I never would have done anything to hurt Lola. I was at fault, but never would I have hurt her, I loved her so much," Grey stood looking at Keegan, his voice was full of pain at whatever memory he was reliving.

I was looking between them as Keegan with speed and skill hit Grey in his chin, I was stunned he had it in him, he seemed so mellow. Grey was nearly knocked out as he braced his hand on the bench, everyone was staring. I shot up with Vanessa "Please no fighting," my voice firm but soft at the same time.

"Keegan another time," Ash pulls Keegan back "Fuck you Xanthe," it was Iggy as he jumped at Keegan, I was caught in the middle, literally. My position was between them as Iggy made contact with Keegan sending me into the table I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I fell, my body hitting the floor as my head hit the round metal stand under it.

Keegan laid Iggy out, then grabbed me picking me up his hands brushing over my head. Sharp shooting pains vibrated in my head "HALE GROW UP. LOOK WHAT IGGY DID," I hear Vanessa while Freya holds a napkin to my head.

I am so upset "Iggy didn't you see your girlfriend standing there, don't make my mistakes," was all I heard as I fled the building with Vanessa and Josephine. Keegan tried to chase us down, but it was dark, we had the advantage here.

My mother blew her stack seeing the bruise but I told her we were doing makeovers and I was very excited and fell from her vanity table cracking my head against her dresser. Like hell I was telling her anywhere near the truth.

It was Monday, the headache stopped last night. I pull my hair back doing a braided crown a few strands of hair hanging down. Yesterday we sat at the local skate park watching the boys do their thing, I tried to ride Iggy's board but my head was pounding. Hale alerted Vanessa that Grey really liked me, but let Iggy know he didn't feel we should be together. We are too different, we seemed better as friends but Iggy never brought it up.

I finished my teeth needing to dress before mother came in, black jeans paired with a darker grey tank top, black flats and a black, white and grey long-sleeve monochrome stripe draped belted cardigan was what I had set on Sunday night. I dressed in a hurry, no sooner than I took my backpack and my beeper my door opened "Very nice dear, I am ready when you are," she smiled at me her finger tips brushing my face.

She wanted to drive me to school today which was fine with me since she offered to pick up Vanessa as well. Still not a very long drive to her home, she was waiting outside with a smile "Good morning Iris. Good Morning Miss. Davis," I alerted her my mother went back to her maiden name after the divorce.

"Thank you, good morning Vanessa," mother was trying to be polite as she drove off heading towards the school, our friends waited much to mother's displeasure but she said nothing as we got out. Iggy waited until we were inside the school before he took my hand in his.

"I'm really sorry babe,"


	3. Beach time spring break

**Here is another chapter for Bullet to his head: The Beginning. Thank you for reading and please review, it motives and its like cookies and we all LOVE cookies of some short. I own nothing.**

 **Iris point of view…**

Hall and Oates- out of touch was playing as I sat brushing my hair it was straight a light brown, not much I was able to do with it. I just didn't want to learn another thing to make my day harder. It was spring break, I was leaving tomorrow for daddy's house, Iggy was very upset with the fact I was having to go, plus I wanted to go. Vanessa is coming too; I was super excited. Daddy was picking me up so mother didn't have to drive.

I was meeting Vanessa in town square, Hale and Iggy will most likely be there, both are heading to Florida with their families. I pulled my hair in a loose pony tail, I pulled on my strapless bra walking to my reading area where I left my clothes. A white crop tank top with small red stripes, dark gray washed tight jeans with red high-top converse. I grabbed my beeper and bag heading out of the house, it was too big, it was creepy while I was alone; which was often. It was a humid day, but that was the norm here in the south. I walked down the streets, I made sure I had quarters to use the pay phone if I was paged. You could see a few kids playing in the streets riding bikes or boards, I passed the school heading to my left. I was getting tired but I was so close I was able to see it from here.

I crossed the street seeing Vanessa with two sweet teas, she must have known "Your mom couldn't drop you?" she ran up handing me mine "Nah she left for work, the walk was okay," but she knew we were walking back, so I was going to be super tired, at least sleep would be good tonight I thought.

"Let's shop, I need a bathing suit. Your pa told momma he lives on the beach; I have never been so I get to do something new. Hale was a little upset I wasn't able to go with him but he understood my mother wouldn't have let me go with him anyways, I would have been alone." She walked into Jack &Jill's so I followed her in.

"I am thrilled my father was so cool with you coming, we are going sailing and everything you won't be disappointed you came," I took another long drink from my now empty cup. She was flaunting a really nice 50's style suite it was checkered black and white "I love this one," I started looking until one caught my eyes it was a pale blue a bandeau top with a knot tie in the front, strapless as well. The bottoms are also high waisted with domed bronze buttons. I have to have this, I left her walking up to the cashier who didn't hesitate ringing me up, Vanessa was right behind me when the bell chimed.

"Your total is 21.30" she smiled as I handed her my credit card "MY MOM SAID YES," was screamed as I took my bag and Vanessa was up, I turned seeing Josephine her face bright red her mother Louise behind her.

"Yes I did, Iris your father called me. I know she is in safe hands; she is staying at Vanessa's since you father said he would be here around six am. She has all the money she should need; her bag is at your place. Iris just make sure she at the very least sends a smoke signal." I jumped on Josephine we screamed like banshees when Vanessa jumped in.

"I will ma'am, I will make sure she call's you every night. Thank you so very much for letting her come," I would hug her but mother always told me to control those emotions.

"No thank you, I think you a very good influence on the ladies here," she smirked walking off as Josephine found a red ruffled top and a black with white polka dot high waist bottoms. 

We found a few more things before we headed to the local Café for dinner, it was nearly six at night. I arrived in town at noon and we shopped all damn day.

"Iggy is being an ass. You two acted better as friends, he can be controlling as well. He hates you're leaving but he is too." Josephine drenched her fries in ketchup as I salted mine, Vanessa had some malt vinegar on hers making us gag. I had a salad, Josephine had a sub, Vanessa a cheese burger with jalapenos and bacon. I saw Keegan with an older lady she was laughing, he had her chin and nose.

"Who is that with Keegan?" I asked Vanessa she turned giving the table a glance "Oh that's Mabel, she's Keegan's momma; she's my mother's other best friend. So now you understand I grew up with Keegan as the reason I don't think he's an asshole, he is something but not generally an ass," she stood leaving us, we watched her head right to their table. Keegan just looked over at us with a faint smile.

Vanessa waived us over, Josephine was the first to rise bringing me with her we walked over moving through the crowed "Mabel, you know Josephine but have yet to meet Iris," Vanessa smiled "Iris this is Mabel," the woman gave me a hug also kissing both my cheeks.

"Keegan talks of you, he is right you're a stunner, natural beauty," I blushed as Keegan was on his feet "Mother please," I gave him a look as his momma smiled taking her seat.

"What are you ladies doing here?" she asked us "Eating before walking home," Vanessa said taking another sip of her drink. "I don't think so; I will drive you girls home. No, don't try it missy go finish eating, move it now," she says her voice taking that of a mother scolding her young.

"Yes Mabel. But Iris lives ten minutes from me," Vanessa alerted her "No bother, it's only a few minutes' missy," with that we headed back to our table, but we ate much faster. I was bone tired and a ride was very welcome. We paid the waitress leaving her a tip before departing towards Mabel and her boy. "Good come on get in the bed of the truck," I was a little nervous but Keegan was helping Vanessa and Josephine in, his hand was held out for mine. "It's okay," he winked as I took his hand letting him grab me, he lifted me with ease setting me into the back where I sat with the girls. Our bags took up the front as Keegan with a Jaguar jumped in the back with us as his momma took off heading towards my house first.

"She lives," I heard but the wind was enthralling, I didn't hear the rest but he poked his head inside talking to his momma. Then he was right next to me as I shivered "Here you're cold," I looked over seeing his black hoodie held out which I took gratitude took putting it on as we drove up my street. I was ready once she stopped in front of my manor and the black wroth iron gates, my mother was outside sitting with someone drinking wine when Keegan jumped out he was very manly, his muscles, he helped me out before grabbing my bags.

"Nice place. Your mother doesn't look thrilled seeing mama's pickup with you in it. Here is my home number and pager number in case you want to talk,"

"Thank you Keegan, plus my mother never looks happy." I whispered before walking off I did turn back real fast "See you girls at six," with a wave I walked inside the gates seeing Uncle and mother staring at me.

By nine I was in bed my bags packed and ready to roll out when Daddy arrived around five thirty in the morning.

It felt as if I blinked my alarm clock blaring, with a yawn I was up heading into the bathroom. I hated waking up having to urinate first thing, but I wash my hands, brush my hair and teeth. No make-up but I put a sunscreen lip gloss on before heading into my still dark room. I flicked the small lamp on, I dressed in a sunflower romper with black flowered sandals, with a matching sunflower headband.

It was that easy as I grabbed my tote bag and suitcase heading downstairs, I wasn't sure if mother or Uncle was awake yet. But I left my things by the door heading to get a glass of water seeing the kitchen light on, it was Uncle he was always up very early.

"Good morning Iris. Sadly, you're leaving for your entire break, this was the only off time I was able to take," his stern voice as he looked down at me, his face blank.

"This is my father time; I am very sorry to not be able to see you while you're here. But you could have rescheduled as well, I do understand how the branches of our Military work," I retorted. He wasn't going to make me feel bad.

"Always a smart little one. I could have but your mother was able to also get this one week off, we take what we get in life. I assume your father will be here any moment, I suggest you have the door open so your mother may sleep in for a little," he words bland as he gave me a hug with a small kiss to my forehead.

I sat on the stool with the front door open, I saw his Jeep pulling in five minutes later, my heart rate picked up "Right on time," it was Uncle, I turned he had my bags in hand as we walked out to meet father.

"Love bug. Leon," my father's voice curt towards the end as he glanced at Uncle "Here are Iris's bags. I take it she will be well cared for," this is why they never talk.

"I got her bags you can take your leave, Leon," my father wasn't one to take being disrespected in the slightest.

"Have a good trip with mother, Uncle. Please give her my love," Uncle smiled at me as he helped me into the Jeep. I was thankful once we drove off my mothers' land, out the black gate towards Vanessa's house. It was still dark but it was a nice ride, daddy was great to be around.

"Hurry up love bug. Go get em, been waitin' to be meeting them girls," daddy smiled at me, I wasted no time jumping out running across the lawn seeing Jackie at the door, the girls behind her looking sluggish.

"Come on girls," I beamed as I helped take their bags to daddy's Jeep, he was out with the back open. "Vanessa, Josephine this is Karl my father. Ma'am this is my father. Daddy this is Jackie she is Vanessa's mother," I introduced.

"Well hello ladies. Jackie you look more stunning than a June bug in the summer time," I looked at Vanessa who was smiling, Josephine her head braced on Vanessa but her cheeks red.

"You flatter me, you old hound dog," she blushed bright red "Please don't fret a bit, I got these ladies under control and safe," we watched their exchange as she gave a firm nod "I trust you, since Iris is such a doll. That mother of hers though, she makes me madder than a viper snake," she hissed as we jumped into the Jeep.

It was a few hours' drive away, at nine we were unpacking in my large room. The hard wood floors, gated yard but it was wooden not so prison like. The beach was right there it was so stunning, I loved spending my time here. "Girls we goin' to go get some fiddles, hurry it up. When we get back you ladies will go clamming, and gettin' lobsters. I have a license.

We found ourselves sitting in a corer booth at the roadrunner waiting on our food, sausage, eggs, toast (Sourdough for me). I was thrilled to have them all here, they looked beyond happy to be here as well. We ate, talked, they asked about clamming.

"You girls need anything from the store or you just want me to leave you at the house?" he smiled "HOUSE," we called out.

It had only been two days here, but Hale had been calling daddy's house to talk to Vanessa, she was thrilled. But Iggy refused to even talk with me, I think I knew it wasn't going to work, the girls and I agreed. We dressed in our bathing suites walking downstairs just the sound of our bare feet was heard, but daddy was outside talking to some man when we walked out together.

"Iris come here," he called but they walked with me "I have to go for about two hours, I am needed in Baltimore. Are you girls going to be okay while I'm gone?" he worried too much.

"We will be fine daddy, drive safe. Can we have pizza tonight?" I asked "Sure can, if you girls get hungry I will leave some cash on the table so ya'll can order some," I was half glad I lived with mother since I met the girls, Hale, and Iggy. But being with dad was much more relaxing. We took our stuff heading towards the white sand, we walked for some time seeing the public beach with a swell of people. We laid out "This has been an awesome two days, tomorrow we get to go sailing, can't wait," Josephine laughed "I know right, this has been great. Hale and I needed this time apart, it is making us stronger than ever," but she stopped talking they looked at me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth,"

"Hey we will still be friends, it's just Iggy and I are too different," we dropped the subject just goofing off "Hey ladies," some random guy smiled "We have boyfriends," Josephine says, when actually she doesn't have one.

They left without another word as we headed into the cool blue water, but the calm fun didn't last; ball hit me in the head "Oh my god," I called out "I am sorry, so sorry," I heard called out.

"Wait Iris?" we turned seeing a shirtless Keegan with a few people "Keegan, watch where you toss that," Vanessa snapped.

"Hey I would never hurt her, what are you girls doing here?" he was looking at me but a headache was coming on "We are here with Iris, her father lives way over there on private land." Vanessa said "We're at the hotel over there I'll tell mama you guys are here. Iris are you okay?" he asked again.

"I am fine, let's go I need some aspirin," we hurried leaving, Keegan had an arm that much I could say…

 **Thanks for reading and please review…**


	4. Pizza

**I own nothing concerning Bullet to the head so NO money is being made. Thank you for reading and lease review, I am still trying to work on the younger versions of the characters from the original story. Again my thanks and enjoy…**

My head was killing me, I was walking around with a nice size lump, Josephine and Vanessa laughing "Your face was priceless!" the chuckled together while I fumed taking a seat waiting for the pizza man. "Not every day I get nailed with a football, of course I was surprised," I vented but they didn't look as if they believed such things.

"Yeah not to mention seeing Keegan shirtless had nothing to do with it at all," Josephine smiled wiggling her brows at me "Hush it, I am with our best friend,"

The sound of our chattering filled my father's home as we waited for his arrival and the long awaited pizza man.

The loud chime of the door made us jump but Vanessa was the first to the door but I had the cash so I was getting the first slice. There stood Keegan with our two large pizza's and a sly smile "Hi there, ladies, I paid a small token for hitting Iris, again I am really sorry, never would I," it was rather cute the way he stumbled over his words.

"It's okay," Josephine smirked "Come out, I doubt your father want's boys in his home," Keegan just had this way about him. "Yeah let's eat outside it's a nice day," I closed the door behind us as we sat in the yard under the willow tree, I knew one day I would be here with my children, maybe having a picnic or party. But for now it was us together having lunch, all laughing and smiles. Now, if Hale and Iggy were here this wouldn't be happening. Keegan was handing Vanessa a paper plate when my father's Jeep was seen in the distance. The dirt road churning up around it "Daddy's home,"

"Should I go?" Keegan asked looking at me it was hard to tear my eyes away "No," so we sat as daddy was driving up to the gate, his tall form unfolded he always had a smile on his face unlike my mother. "Hello Daddy," I smiled as he walked up to us.

"I see you invited the pizza boy to have lunch my dear," he gave a deep chuckle "No daddy this is Keegan we go to school together, we saw him at the beach he is on vacation with his mama," now we laughed as Keegan blushed.

"Oh, well hello Keegan. I am Karl Iris's very handsome and funny father," his hand held out as Keegan was quick to his feet "A pleasure Sir,"

We all sat with my father eating pizza Keegan and daddy talking sports "Iris is rather good at baseball," Keegan mentioned "Of course she is, she has played sports since she could walk. I tell you now Keegan, I am hoping that her boyfriend Iggy understands what a gem my baby girl is," hearing Keegan scoff made daddy look up.

"You either don't like him or think otherwise," my father's voice was low now his eyes boring into Keegan's seeing something. "I have never gotten along with him honestly. His older brother Grey was in a serious relationship with my older sister Lola. Everyone knows Iggy is very much like his older brother, hero like worship, he may not be his brother but to me he is enough like him. I loved my sister, anyone who met her fell in love with her she just had this personality so warm and loving. She walked into a room and things felt lighter, she would look at me shaking her head saying "Keegan you fool, why you acting so stupid," every time I was in trouble. Then about a year ago my world fell apart, she was out with Grey it was their graduation party. Her friends said she fell asleep in his truck while he was drinking, they tried to get his keys but it failed he drove off from that party with Lola asleep. She never woke up, never felt her own life end. But Grey lived, only did six months for her death, the other two guys are doing three years, since they are at fault. But he was, he made the choice to drive away drunk with my sister. Because his choice we don't have her, my father is even worse now, my mama puts on a brave face but I hear her crying at times," my breath hitching, tears coating my face seeing the exact motions on the girls faces.

"Nothing I can say will make it better. But Keegan the pain will become a scar it will never go away but you will learn to live with it, a parent should never lose a child we are willing and able to go first. I would love to meet your mother, she sounds like a brave woman, I will be talking to this Iggy very soon," daddy said his hand braced on Keegan's shoulder.

"She is,"

"Well than dinner tomorrow night, I am going to drive you back so I can confirm," soon we watched Keegan and daddy leaving "I never heard the story Hale and Iggy, never and I mean they never talk about it, I heard rumors and guess they are true no wonder he left town," Vanessa mutters as we watch Full House "I am down right mad, they should have," Josephine argued.

"I agree with Josephine, Grey was at fault it was very reckless and deadly," we hear daddy walk in "Okay ladies, I am off to my office. We will be having dinner with Mabel and Keegan tomorrow such a pretty lady but nothing on your sweet mama Vanessa," we gaged as he laughed leaving us.

The house phone goes off as I answer "Hello,"

"Hey is Vanessa able to talk?" it was Hale "Yeah she is Hale, hold one moment," I smile handing her the phone "Hey Hale, funny thing we heard the whole story about Grey, the real story the one you have tried to hide from me. So you better and I mean better fix this. I really don't want to talk tonight, does Iggy actually want to talk to Iris?" I waited.

"You're right its bullshit, you better think real hard buddy," we watched her hang up "Sorry Iggy was playing Mario Bro's with Grey," well I see.


	5. Ice cream fun

**Thank you for reading and staying with this story! I own nothing about this, I just love the movie and saw a place to add my own flare. Remember this is a prequel for my original Bullet to his head- I am going to be making some edits to it, I will post it on this story when they are done. PLEASE REVIEW.**

I honestly didn't want to leave in two days, I was always more at peace here and even more so with my friends here. It was the most fun I've had in a while. But I knew it was coming to an end, for now I have to stop day dreaming and dress for the day. We are having lunch and doing some shopping, my father was dropping us off before heading to work again, working for the C.I.A was a rough job. I pulled on black flats with a black crop top, last was a floral-jacquard mini skirt. My hair down with no makeup on, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. Vanessa and Josephine are ready and waiting to eat and hit the boardwalk.

"Slow poke come on," Vanessa grumbled for the tenth time, with a single roll of my eyes I grab my bag and we are off heading to my daddies Jeep. He was behind the wheel, waiting "You ladies are late but you three look stunning." He smiled as we piled in, it was nice seeing the dirt circle around us as he hauled ass down the dirt road.

"So we are doing lunch with Mabel and Keegan, sorry I forgot to tell you. After you ladies can go shopping, either wait for me or take a cab home." His voice calming.

"We will probably catch a cab, no need to wait hours and you would have to go out of your way to pick us up," I offer, as the girls laughed at my face.

My father was looking at us in the rear view mirror "That's fine Iris, but you need to be careful," my eyes meeting his, I rarely heard this voice, something was wrong.

I was shocked when we stopped at the Runner, his face was solemn "I will come pick you girls up, I just don't want yall taking a cab. Go see a movie," he was at the ATM pulling out cash, before handing cash to each of us "See now you have more spending money," but I was more worried about the Why's.

The restaurant is packed but we spot Mabel and Keegan waiting, drinking glasses of water "We are with them, miss,"

We are being lead to our table "Something is wrong, my father always lets me take a cab" I whispered to the girls "Well, hello look at his job. I would be a hell of a lot more paranoid," Vanessa laughed as Josephine agreed.

But for now we sit I am across from Keegan "Hello ladies," he greeted but his mama was up grabbing us in bone crushing hugs "You girls are as sweet as honey," she gushed at us as she moved on hugging daddy.

It was a nice day even with the humidly, the lemon water was refreshing, we sipped as we ordered "I will have the crispy chicken cobb salad, with ranch on the side," I handed her my menu.

Keegan was mumbling something to Vanessa, her brow scrunched up "They were best friend's once, then Hale and Iggy came. I really hope they work it out," Josephine says, as I turned my attention to her.

"I do too, I can't believe the boys never told us everything. There isn't any reason we can't get along, I mean his gang and ours," but I knew Iggy was the one who would make sure it never happened.

"Here is your food," our waitress smiled a large serving plate somehow balanced on her palm. I was amazed since if that was me, I would be wearing people's dinner. Keegan and daddy had two plates, we had no clue where they would put it all. Small chatters broke out, all but Keegan and I, we haven't talked.

"So Iris, I hear you're trying out for the softball team at the high school?" Mabel smiled before taking a nibble of her chicken leg.

"I am," I smiled back "That's my girl, loves to play." Daddy smiled.

"I was pretty shocked she was able to get by me, I'm on the baseball team," Keegan frowned "Aww, poor Keegan got beat by a girl," Josephine cooed.

"Well, I am small compared to Keegan," I laughed it took a moment before my friends and Keegan joined in.

"Okay girls go have fun, I will be back around five," I looked at my watch that was hours away "Yes daddy," I smiled giving him a hug.

"I am joining you girls, I could use some things. I mean if that's okay with you three," Keegan was up, his face cold, his eyes became cold, dark and menacing. "Sure," Vanessa smiled as we walked out together.

This was odd but I walked next to Keegan "Okay, I have to bring my mama some salt water taffy, so we need a sweet shop before we leave." Vanessa added.

Keegan dragged us into a military shop, it was very well stocked as we looked at guns and ammo, I was eyeing a necklace that was actually a knife. "It's nice," Keegan said making me jump "Put a damn bell around your neck," I retorted my hand over my heart.

His hand rested on my lower back "Sorry, kitten," but his smile was something else. Something I wanted to see every day. "Iris, come look at these pants," Vanessa called out, I left Keegan at the glass case walking over to my friends.

Keegan was done leaving the shop with a brown bag in hand as we hit up a few more shops, before we stopped for an ice cream cone. This was the best day, I laughed when Keegan's cone fell landing smack dab on his face, dripping down. But it was that fire that came to his eyes as his hand snapped out grabbing Josephine, as she screamed. He rubbed ice cream on her face as Vanessa and I took the hint and started moving fast, but Vanessa was down as I ran. I jumped the beam heading toward the Ocean, I moved slower in the white sand, chancing a look he was close. Vanessa and Josephine running behind him, covered in chocolate ice cream, but laughing with our bags in hand. I discarded my flats going into the cold salt water, but when I was knee high his arms wrapped around me, it shocked me as I sent him over my shoulder. His muscled body landing in the water, but he snatched my legs, I lost all balance but his hands moved to my hips helping me land in the water safe. I was soaked but clean as he hauled me from the water, he carried me bridal style to my friends "That was AWSEOME!" Vanessa laughed.

"I don't see you that happy with Iggy," Josephine laughed "Oh shut it," we laughed together. But I stopped looking around the hairs on the back of my neck standing up with the feeling we are being watched.


	6. Unwanted Guest

_**Hello readers, here is another chapter for my story. I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, since this is a 'before' story I do own almost everything. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please review!**_

Vanessa dragged us into a skate shop so we all, except for Keegan, looked for a birthday gift for Hale, I located new wheels as Josephine got some decals, Vanessa got him a new board with no wheels. "So you guys want to see a movie, my treat?" he smiled I won't lie we three blushed crimson.

"Yeah why not," Josephine smiled, we knew she liked one of his friends "Let's go then," he walked behind us, he even carried our bags as we walked down the board walk.

"Four for Tombstone," his deep voice always so tense "The next showing is at 5:45, you can purchase the tickets now but will have to wait thirty minutes before you can go in," I internally groaned.

"Bullshit, but fine," we waited while he paid "Can we at least go in to pee real fast Hitler?" Vanessa smirked as the lady became very angry "Two at a time, you will not be allowed to stay inside the building until your showing time,"

Keegan and I sat with the bags on a nearby bench near the side of the old theater while Josephine and Vanessa ran in to use the bathroom "So, are you having a good break?" now he was relaxed his body resting against the brick wall.

"Yes, it's been fun, sadly it is at its end. How have you liked your vacation?" smile at him, his expression changed to something sweet, I have never seen that side.

He let out a long sigh "I am enjoying every minute, more so when you're around," my heart started racing as his eyes locked with mine. "Really?"

"I hate to break this up," another male voice, deep and rough with an Irish accent. Keegan's hand grabbed mine with bone crushing force pulling me to my feet putting my firmly behind him "Nice try boy, but the lass is coming with me. Name's Duncan O'Brian, you see her daddy has been causing problems for me, and my boys Deagan and Daniel just little lads," I stood straight, but my hands rested on Keegan's hips as I tried to peek out from behind him. He was immovable "You are not taking her," now I was scared; the man had pulled a gun.

Mr. O'Brian had a nasty laugh "I appreciate your willingness to stand up for the lass, but I will just be done with you," I tried to move from Keegan's side, I don't want him hurt, ever. The man attacked us, Keegan was strong but two other gingers joined in, I let out an ear splitting scream seeing him hit Keegan in the face "Leave the boy,"

"Hello Iris, I know your daddy." His hands rough on my arms as he started dragging me into the alley next to the theater. I did what my dad taught me, I fought back. I was small and innocent looking, everyone misjudged me.

I grabbed his hand using my thumb to put enough pressure to let me bend his hand while I gave single hard kick to his gut. I ran for the opening when Keegan ran in "The girl has fire," they were close as Keegan struck one, I landed a solid round house to another but we are outnumbered. Keegan's eye was swelling and I had massive black marks covering my arms.

"Just kill them, her daddy will still get the picture," he called out as he held his gun up, right at us, Keegan moved me behind him his arms holding me firmly in place as tears leaked out. A single shot rang out and a male grunt was heard but Keegan never moved, not once. "O'Brian you have messed with the wrong man." It was daddy's voice.

"Brent take my daughter and her friends to the police station," another officer had Vanessa and Josephine as I gave a leading look to daddy.

"Go Iris, I will be there soon baby. Thank you Keegan, for protecting her, have Iris and Keegan checked and his mama called," was called before we are with the girls.

"What happened to you two,"

"Long story," as he retold it I just sat there knowing mother was going to toss a fit like none other.

Soon enough we were eating pizza in an office when Mabel burst in her eyes on all of us "Keegan, my boy." The sheer anguish in her tone, she knew he almost died.

"I am fine mom, just a black eye." He held his mama close when daddy walked in "A brave boy you raised Mabel, he did all in his power to protect Iris from scum who shouldn't be walking this earth, poisoning the air we breathe,"

Keegan had a thoughtful look on his face, one I would come to regret in time.


	7. The First Heart Break

_**Hello readers here is another chapter to my story. As you all know I only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please review!**_

I had enjoyed my small but relaxing vacation, even though the end was more alerting than anything. Arriving back home to my mother's late last night falling dead asleep pretty soon after. I know she will ask all about my time with my father, but she won't be hearing about the attack that is just ammo against my father, as if he had any real choice, because he wouldn't have had anything ever happen to me.

I wanted to see Iggy even when I knew it was over, he treated me like trash and let us get one thing straight, I was far from that. I pulled on my black jeans and black keds, my hair was hanging down my back I had to hurry as I grab my forest green v-neck bow tie, it was short sleeved for the humid weather.

The warm eyes of my mother watched me as I walk downstairs, her and Uncle drinking coffee "Bye mother, uncle have a great day. Sorry you must leave today, I hope next time we will be able to spend more time as a family," even with my bag firmly in hand they looked like they rather me stay.

"Yes my dear, have a good day in class," he smiled but mother barley said a word as I left the house. I enjoyed the normal walk to school it was like stress was leaving my body seeing the landscape, the smells of the trees. Vanessa was at the end of her block waiting for me with a foul look on her normally happy face.

"Come on Iris, Iggy that rat bastard has something to tell you. Hale made sure he understood that he better tell you, and Hale isn't talking to Iggy right now he is so damn angry," what a way to start my Monday morning the lingering threat of a secret. Josephine caught up to us soon after "So Iris did you know your dad is taking Kimber out on a date this weekend?" Vanessa and I just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Hey you two could end up being step sisters, think about it. Or rather think about how Iris's mama will react," now we stopped our minds racing, mother doesn't love him but she would toss a fit at the woman who would be my step mother.

"Yeah, like hail fire and brimstone, but she would have to get over it at some point," but look at us planning when it was only their first date. The school was packed as we walked together through the front doors heading into the courtyard seeing Hale and Iggy not talking both looking sour.

Hale's eye met Vanessa's a huge smile crossed his face, I wished that it never left his face; he walked over to us "You ladies look so tan, except you Iris. You look like hell," but he was still smiling "Thank you, so let us just get this over with," I say as we are making our way to Iggy who looks pale.

"Hey Iris baby," his arms coming around me like nothing was wrong, that nothing had been wrong for the last week. "Come out with it, I don't have time for this," he looked so frustrated.

"I want to work things out; I have been so stupid when it comes to you. You don't fawn after me like other girls, you aren't other girls. I made out with another girl, not kissed but full on make out, she was some random girl at the skate park. That's why I wouldn't talk to you, I was so ashamed and still am," he had these heartbreaking eyes, like a sad lost puppy. Without thought my fist flew into his face, hearing a slight crack "We are done," My voice was firm but my body was shaking with new emotions, I had to walk away.

Hale and the girls left with me, also leaving Iggy bleeding I knew Hale would forgive his best friend, sadly. "Hale we also need to have a talk about all the shit you have been keeping from us. I am friends with Keegan, you'll have to get over it." I heard them talking as Josephine was giving me a sideways look.

"I'm okay, we wouldn't have worked out anyway…I guess," I mumble but doesn't stop it from hurting, something heavy was weighing on my chest making my throat tight. "I know what to do, you three keep your asses right here," we couldn't say a word as Josephine ran off leaving her bag by my feet.

"Any clue where she ran off to?" Hale asked us "Nope" "Not a clue," was echoed as we stood talking trying to avoid my public breakup. But dread hit me seeing Keenan's friends with Josephine walking towards us, all looking very angry, all but Marco; he was smiling.

"Hey there short fry," Ash put his arm around my shoulder "So my little bumble bee said she was looking for Keegan, aren't we all. So Iggy cheated huh, I am sorry; that sucks because you're pretty awesome," you could tell he was trying to make me feel better, it was comforting in an odd way.

"It will only be Iggy's loss, so no offence intended but there are better than him. He likes certain girls, and you never fit that bill," Freya her soft voice suggesting it was a good thing I wasn't the type of girls he was into. Maybe it was good, but that didn't ease the pain.

Hale looked a little angry now. "Keep having that look Hale, you were there while he was skirting around on your other friend, to boot it was your girl's best friend. To think you didn't even try to stop him from being a little man-whore who thinks it's okay to go around breaking innocent girls' hearts." Serina was the one who spoke this time, now Vanessa was glaring daggers at her 'man', if he could be called that.

The wheels in her head turning "Hale she is right, you were there, and I bet my ass you could have stopped your best friend from hurting mine. Stay away from me until you fix this mess." He had no choice but to leave when she ignored him, he was heading to Iggy and he was pissed.

"Don't fight with Hale over this, Iggy is his best friend, it happens,"

"No he could have said something, done something. Hale and I will work though this but he already knew I was angry with his shit," she acted like it was nothing as Iggy and Hale seem to be auguring a few feet away. I felt eyes on me, I turned seeing Keegan coming; wearing that damn smile like every other time he catches sight of me.

"Hey Iris," his face didn't look any better his black eye was cringe worthy "Man, your eye?" Marco side stepped me "Marco watch it; you knew Iris was coming over. But Iris and I were attacked yesterday, her dad shot and killed him," the look on his face gave me the impression they would talk more later. I don't think that was a very good idea though.

"So Keegan, Iris punched Iggy," Josephine smiled her head under Ash's arm "Why? Not that I object or anything,"

"He cheated on her while we were in Alabama," Vanessa looked ill but it sent Keegan into a rage.

"Oh he is fucking dead," he was about to kill Iggy over something so stupid "Keegan no," I grabbed his hand he stopped looking down at me "He doesn't deserve to live, scum like him and his brother should be disposed of," I hear a lot of my father in those few words.

"No, he can go his own way, I will go mine. Iggy and I might even be friends in time," his eyes just became soft we had to hurry to class "Iggy, you're dead for what you did," was the last thing I heard before heading into our Math class.


	8. Little Monkey

It had been five days since Iggy and I broke up, much to my mother's happiness. Today was Friday, I was at least happy about that. My mother was going to be working all weekend so I would have free roam of the house, but I would be gone all day with my friends. I just pulled on a pair of ripped jean with a black AC/DC vest top, black converse on my feet as I tossed my hair into a messy bun, not feeling like doing much today.

"I really don't approve of your attire Iris," my mother's voice drifted up as I walked downstairs "Mother, I am fully covered, please don't start in on how I choose to dress myself," I wish she would just stop being her.

"Every time you come back from your fathers you have this same attitude with me." it wasn't an attitude. "Mother, enough. I don't have an attitude. But you could also be a little less strict, it clothes as long as I don't look slutty that's all that should matter. I am heading to school now, have a pleasant day at work," I couldn't wait to get out of the door. I walked out of the gates heading down the long street, other students are walking towards the school as I reach Vanessa who waits on the corner of her street.

"Come on," she laughed dragging me a street down where Keegan was leaning against the stop sign "You both are late," but his smile had my full attention.

"My mother was tossing a fit about my clothes," I smile as he looks me over "You look hot," his smile was wicked but sweet, like a lion he pounced on me slinging me across his back, I wrapped my legs around his mid-section as we walked the rest of the way seeing his crew, and Josephine, Hale was a few feet away waiting to talk to Vanessa who was making him sweat.

"Morning, Vanessa, Iris," Hale smiled "Can we please talk Nessa?" Hale asked his face and eyes pleading with her "Sure, be back Iris," she waved as I was still hanging like a monkey on Keegan.

"I need to go to my locker," I say Josephine, was chatting with another friend of Keegan's, Harley. He didn't let me down he just walked towards my locker with me still clinging to him "I can walk you know,"

"I know, but I like your arms around me," I knew he was smirking without even looking; it shinned in his voice. "You're just too cocky," but he scoffs.

"You will come around," now I scoff, I was already there.

"What are you doing with him Iris? You won't even give me another chance?" it was Iggy. Keegan slid me from his back. "Iggy, you cheated. That is not something I can forgive. You started acting so rude, I kept trying to talk to you or see you but you made it all so difficult," I say seeing the way Iggy looked at me.

"I am sorry Iris. I did something very wrong and I am so very sorry, please just another chance. Or are you already with this piece of shit?" I stepped up.

"Excuse me Iggy? I suggest you don't start. Hale already told us the truth about your brother and his actions. You lied, you lied because he is your brother, Keegan is a great guy and if we choose to start a relationship that will never be any of your business!" I snap out but he just looks so angry.

It happened before I could even attempt to stop them, I was shoved into the lockers as Iggy started a fight with Keegan, wrong move. Keegan hit Iggy sending him to the floor "Your only chance to stop, or I will pound you into the ground," but Iggy was already up hitting Keegans' midsection.

Techers came from everywhere as Keegan was about to kill Iggy "All three of you in my office now!" Dean Adams yelled as Keegan took my hand leading me after Dean Adams.

"So what happened? I want to hear it from Iris not you two," he says "Keegan and I were at my locker when Iggy came up, at first it was just Iggy and I talking. I refused to give him another chance, he was upset and started a fight. He threw the first hit and Keegan had to defend himself, he told Iggy to stop and just leave but quite obviously Iggy refused to see any logic or reason. That's it," Dean Adams gave me a smile.

"You may go," I didn't want to leave Keegan but I had no choice. I didn't see Keegan or Iggy for the rest of the day, not even at lunch when Ash finally came up to me, Vanessa, Hale, and Josephine.

"He was suspended for three days, Iggy too," he smiled, oh no I caused him to get suspended, he must be angry with me…maybe he didn't want to see me anymore.

Later that day I found out I was wrong. Keegan waited for me after school wearing that damn smile "It's okay Iris, let me walk you home," I think I knew it was us from now on, there was something about him I was already in love with.

As he walked me home, we just talked "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked, his face lit up "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I think I am," I smiled as we reached my house "I would love to, can I pick you up in forty minutes?"

"Yeah, I can be ready," I would change first, maybe a nice dress. He pressed his lips to mine for a brief moment, it felt so warm, and felt so incredibly right. "See you in forty," he walked away as I dashed into the house to find a dress, and to cool my nerves.


	9. BBQ fun

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of one of my stories. Check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. And remember I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please leave a review!**_

It's 3am, and I finally hear him say he is sorry, he didn't really mean to make me cry. It has been three months that Keegan and I have been dating but this last month, he has been controlling, obsessive even. He wanted to know where I was, if I was only with the girls, which I always was, Hale was normally there as well. Iggy and I still haven't talked and I doubt we would for some time, he is leaving Louisiana and moving to Hawaii, living his own dream now. I look at the note again.

"I am sorry for acting that way, I didn't really mean to make you cry. Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why, why does it always come down to you leaving before I say I love you, why do I use the words that cut the deepest when I know how much it hurts you. Baby why do I do that to you. I know that I would never let you walk away, so I do what I do pushing you until you break. Why are you always on the verge of goodbye before I show you how I really feel inside? Why am I so fucked up? I will try everything to get better, I just can't lose you Iris. Please call me!" I did call, we talked and he promised to get better. But I worried he wouldn't get any better that this was such learned behavior from his father, his mother Mabel was such a down to earth woman who told me he gets a lot of this from his father who she left because he was abusive, I promised her I would come to her if Keegan ever laid a finger on me.

I feel wide awake which will be my downfall by the end of day I will be bone tired, I walk from my room to eat, it is around four forty. I eat a hot pocket. Mother hated these, but I loved them, I see her light on as I head back to my room to get ready for the day a head. It's Friday so that means a four-day weekend since its Independence Day tomorrow. My Uncle was coming so we could have a BBQ, my father was also coming and his girlfriend and her daughter, my mother was in for a shock.

Vanessa and I were waiting to see the look on mother's face, I love my mother so very much I just wish she would remove the stick. I wore a pair of ripped black jeans, with a ribbed white crop top and a halter vest with my black platform boots. I wore the choker Keegan gave me with its feather dangling at my throat.

I had my hair in a messy bun, it was so straight like corn silk, I wasn't very good with hair. With my pager and backpack I walk out of my room seeing mother in the kitchen, on a plate was another Hot pocket, she wasn't a big fan of cooking "Thank you mother," I smiled taking my seat as she handed me a glass of O.j. this one was ham and cheese, good stuff.

"I am picking up things for the party, I have allowed you one guest. Whom have you chosen?" she asked I was still pretty angry about that. "Why must I come to a bbq for your friends when you refuse to let my friends come, mother. But Keegan is coming," I should have picked to live with Daddy, but I knew my mother loved me very much, she was just shit at showing it.

The next day was better at least; I stood in my room looking for something to wear since the bbq was starting very soon, the grill was warming up I helped all of yesterday after class, and most of today set things up, I did some cooking as well. I settle on another pair ripped black jeans and a marron crop top with marron vans, since mother was due to show up soon. Uncle was here already, he arrived late last night while I was showering.

I hear the bell, as I tie my choker around my neck making my way from my room, hearing a female voice "Darling you look divine," I fought an eye roll as I walked down the front steps into the foyer seeing my mother and her best friend just gushing at each other.

"And look at this one, she is a doll," Beverly gushed some more as they saw me "Thank you, you both look very nice," I smiled when the bell rang again.

We waited while mother answered, her face contorted into shock, anger, and so many more "Well, you going to invite us in? This is my girlfriend Jackie and her daughter Vanessa. Where is my baby girl?" daddy laughed at mother's face as he walked in flanked by Jackie and Vanessa, who smirked right at me.

"Well, hello Karl, I didn't know you were dating the mother of Vanessa, how quant," but she turned her nose up as Jackie smiled at her "Hello to you to," Jackie held daddy's hand "Vanessa," I called, it was best if we made ourselves invisible for a little as we headed into the back yard seeing Uncle at the large stone grill.

"Uncle Leon this is one of my best friends Vanessa. Daddy is dating her mama," I smiled, one he returned "Very nice to meet you, young lady, please help yourself to anything," the entire backyard was decked out, decorations, food and such.

We sit together watching the mini fireworks, mother was glaring at Jackie, father was chatting up some of her friends who still liked him. But mother was being very rude to Jackie, who loves daddy.

Soon enough we spot Keegan walking into the back yard, now it was Uncle who was angry, he gave Keegan one glance and hated him. Mother wasn't happy either as I dragged Vanessa over to him, he didn't waste any time, his arms wrapped around me so tight.

"Your Uncle really hates me," he muttered "Hey there Keegan my boy. You look fit this bright day," daddy laughed clapping him on the back "Thank you sir, I work out every day, have to protect Iris," he was dead serious.

"Good man," Vanessa and I sat eating watermelon, while daddy, Jackie, and Keegan talked while Uncle, mother, and Beverly had their heads together. A few minutes later Beverly walked up to us.

"Iris, you are such a good girl, why are you doing this to your mother? That boy is trouble, you should be steering clear of him, your family only wants what is best for you hun," her black hair bouncing.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Nathens. But you don't know my boyfriend, he isn't like that, but it would be a waste of breath trying to get it through your head. My father likes Keegan," I watched her eyes narrow as she glanced back at my father.

"Your father is no better; he has a very warped way of thinking. It doesn't very much surprise us that he likes the boy," her voice was cold.

"I suggest you refrain from talking about my father," I said my voice firm now, this was uncalled for. "You best be walking away now, before I take you out front and whoop your snobby ass up and down this street," it was Jackie, her hands braced on her hips and a fierce desire to protect written in her eyes.

"Who are you again?" but she moved away from Jackie's wrath "I am her soon to be step mother, now if you want that ass whooped I stick around a little longer," I smiled as Daddy and Keegan walked up to us, Beverly vanished very fast.

"I swear Karl, that woman was acting a fool," but I noticed mother and Uncle walking up, everyone else seemed happy, as if they didn't notice a fight nearly ready to break out.

"You don't come into my home and act like trash, you should have some self-respect," mother chided "You wait a damn minute, your little friend was over here harassing baby girl, you may find that peachy there hun. But she will be my step daughter, so hell you can't muster up the nerve to take her defense, you bet your snobby ass I will," Jackie snarled.

"I won't have Beverly starting shit with Iris, just because yall don't care for who she dates. I like the boy; we need to let Iris make her own decisions. If I keep hearing that Iris is unhappy, you and I will be back in court. I have just as much money as you, a better job in fact. I won't have her unhappy, we love her, you love her that's all that matters," my heart warmed.

"I love her," Vanessa smirked "Not more than me," Keegan challenged her "Get over it, I have known her longer, I love her more you gorilla," Vanessa said back, I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing.

This was all too much….


	10. Humiliation

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter for my story that I hope yall will enjoy. I still only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures check my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

My alarm never went off making me bolt from bed. Mother had to leave early so she was already at work, part of me was thankful for that. I pulled ripped blue jeans on pairing it with a tie die knot tee with white keds. I had to be faster. I brushed my teeth while using the bathroom. This was all my fault. I brushed through my hair tossing it into a ponytail. I grabbed my book bag hauling my ass down the stairs, only able to grab an apple before I run from my house seeing Keegan and Vanessa at the gate waiting for me.

"Sorry my alarm never went off," I gasped as Keegan took my book bag tossing it over his shoulder as we hurried to School seeing our friends waiting. Hale and Iggy on one side while Keegan's friends waited further away. "What is Iggy doing there?" Vanessa breathed as I give a shrug.

"I will see you in class Iris," Keegan wrapped his arms around me pulling me impossibly close to him "Okay, just need to get to my locker first," I smiled as he placed an intense kiss to my lips. It was hard to get enough; when we kissed it was never enough.

"Me too," he smirked, with a wink he walked off towards his friends as Josephine joined us after smothering her man "Come on the bell will ring soon," Hale smiled waving us over.

"Going to my locker," I say not needing to chance Iggy acting a fool again "I will come," Josephine says as we left Vanessa with her man, the halls became packed as we headed towards the lockers and my Math class, she had French first hour.

"Keegan is planning a huge surprise for you!" Josephine boosted loudly "What?" I asked my eyes wide "Still trying to find out, give me another day at best to kiss it from Ash." I smiled taking my Math book out along with my binder for German, never know when you might need five languages. Or the simple fact my mother thought I needed so many languages under my belt.

We had to get to class, I smile "Passez un bon moment, faire de grandes choses Joséphine." I say as she gives me a look "I have no clue what you have said, I am so going to fail," she looked horrified.

"Come over every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday I will tutor you, you will have an A," I smirked as she hugged my close "Thanks,"

"Hey Iris," I turned hearing my name, it was Iggy, a smile graced his face. "Wait a minute," he called again as I stopped walking waiting for him to catch up to me, hoping he acted right.

"Hello Iggy," I smiled in greeting as Hale and Vanessa watched a few feet away "I am sorry, I couldn't leave without telling you how sorry I am. I was just so angry, I still am, but now only at Keegan and myself. I never should have done you wrong, you were the first girl I really loved, I let stupid things bother me when it shouldn't have mattered. I am leaving tomorrow, I would like to write you and see you when I'm in town." I hugged him tight.

"Thank you, you can write me as many times as you would like," he gave me this smile, that once made me so happy but now it does nothing.

"Are you serious Iris. He just says sorry and you forgive him? how naïve can you be?" I knew Keegans voice as he yelled at me, in front of half the damn school.

"If I am honest with you and myself Keegan, I am beyond all logical reason, as naïve as it gets. I forgive your crazy ass for all your bloody fuck ups, Iggy has never hurt me as much as you have," I screamed right back before leaving him there walking into Math with Vanessa behind me her face pale white as we sit together.

Her dark eyes on me "He is pissed," she whispered as Keegan walked in giving me a very loathing look before taking his seat. I knew I crossed a line; I never wanted to.

He ignored me after Math, I didn't try and talk to him. He was the first out "He is pissed," Vanessa said yet again "Yes, because I called out his faults in front of people." I knew it was true, that was the reason he was so pissy. It was the same as we walked into the lunch room, Freya and Serina waited for us.

"You did right girl, he ain't no prince. He will get over it," they hugged me as we all stood in line, it was long by now, we would be lucky to have ten minutes to eat when we see Ash, Marcos, and Keegan walk in, Serina could do better than Marcos.

Keegan looked around until he spotted me, for a second his eyes turned soft but he molded his features into a cold mask, he made his way over as most moved from him and his crew "I got us lunch," his voice soft.

His hand grasped mine as he pulled me from line "I got you and Nessa food," Ash smiled holding bags up as Vanessa took her heading towards Hale who would die without her there. I sat with Keegan since I sat with him every other day and then with Vanessa.

Keegan was still pissy and not talking to me as we ate lunch, he was talking with the walking douche hole Marco. I noticed Serina looking at Victor, another Senior, he was real smart and kind of dorky; looking but sweet as sugar. I was up tossing my trash walking right out heading back to my locker knowing Keegan was feet behind me.

I had Lit next so I took my report out, it was an easy A. He stood waiting for me "Are you going to stay angry at me, if you are just stay away," I say not even looking at him.

"You didn't need to make a fool of me Iris," he groaned "Well you had no problem doing it to me Keegan. I love you but I can't keep looking passed your temper. If you choose to make a fool of me I will not hesitate to do it back," he smiled.

"You love me," he smiled again, I had never said it back, but I knew it was true "I do very much," before I could blink his lips are pressed to mine as my back slams into the cold lockers.


	11. The Father

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures then please head over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_

 **Kegeen's point of view…**

I just don't understand her; how could she just forgive Iggy? I understood she forgave me for my own rash actions, but I have never and will never cheat unlike that walking piece of swamp trash. But knowing he is leaving town cushions her talking to him, since he will be thousands of miles away from my girl. Her father was right, we need to purge this world of all the scum that walk, they feel as if they can just take whatever they please, do as they please.

But for now, Iris is my main focus, trying to fix myself and make her happy. Well I don't really consider it fixing myself, more of hiding it better, because god I loved that girl. But with my temper, my personal problems they always spilled out into our relationship.

"You sure you want to go baby?" mama stood leaning on my open door, she was the single reason, until Iris, I haven't gone to jail, I was set on a pretty destructive road.

"If I don't he will just show up here," which we both knew was true, I hardly saw my father but he was in town and called my mama for me to meet him today. I rather him not show up at our house and cause any problems for my mama, like he always does.

I dressed in a simple black tee and jeans, I stood a good foot and six inches, above my mother. "I will be fine," She looked worried all the same "I will drop you," she smiled before turning away from me. I was ready to go; I didn't plan on seeing him for too long.

The weather was a bit chilly, I was lucky I grabbed my hoodie before mama drove off from the house. We take the main road heading towards the center of town, my father could be seen leaning against a tree smoking, he straightened up when he saw mama's truck coming.

I got out along with mama "Kegeen, I will be here when you call me," she gave me a hug "Well, hello to you too Mabel, you look beautiful," my father smirked at my mama.

"I will call when I am ready," was all I could say, I watched my mama driving off thankful he was in a semi good mood, there wasn't a fight. "Come on boy, I am starving," I got most of my looks from my father, his flight landed from Maui a few hours ago. After Lola passed he couldn't stand to be here, I was just an afterthought.

He walked into stores one after the other, I purchased a few things and so did he but when we went into the last store, an Army surplus, he became agitated. At the counter was Iris's Uncle looking over some spray, I assumed for Iris to use on me. "I hate people, people like him. They think they're so much better than us. Bet his family are a bunch of snobs," my father s voice dripping with venom, not that I didn't fully agree with him, but Iris was far from a snob.

"You understand me boy,"

"Yeah," say just to shut him up, but her Uncle turned looking right at us. But he said nothing just brushing passed us, I knew it was coming "Watch where you're going, are you fucking blind didn't see me or my boy standing here," my father was such an ass.

"It was just an accident, can we just buy whatever it is you want and leave," I cut in "No, this man owes me an apology," I groan, ready to just forget lunch and walk home.

"I owe you no such thing, in fact you owe myself and the store owner one for your irrational behavior. Such an example you're setting for your son. I now see where young Mr. Xanthe gets his demeanor from," great just great.

I was thankful for the owner "I am going to ask you to leave, I don't want no fighting in here." So we left my father fuming by the time we sat waiting for our order to be taken.

"See Kegeen, just like I was tellin you. They think they are better than us," I did take faith in some of his beliefs, but not all "Who cares what he thinks," I say as my father gives me a look.

"Right you are boy, fuck them," he grinned as we ordered, his eyes moving over every girl in sight. "Now you see this boy, those three girls. The real pretty thing in brown, I could get her, even the other two," I wanted to scoff until I turned around seeing Josephine, Vanessa, and Iris who was in a brown suede mini skirt, a long sleeve white top, with brown suede heeled shoes, she looked stunning. Hale was walking with them, they haven't noticed me, I pray they don't.

I watch them sit a few tables in front of us when Ash shows up, now he does see me, I give him a pointed look, my eyes moving to my father than Iris. With a firm nod he understood, he sits with Josephine, they all order and look like they're having fun.

I pick at my lunch "Well boy I have to go, I want to see you tomorrow before my flight," thank god this was over.

"That's fine," he paid as we both left, I turned heading back telling the waitress my order to bring it to their table as I come up behind Iris "Can I sit?" she turned with a smile as they all were eating fried pickles.

"Hey Kegeen," she bounced up giving me a hug her head resting on my chest "Someone is happy to see me," I smiled helping her back into her seat. We all laughed until our food was placed in front of us.

I nearly dropped my burger when I heard my father's voice "Oh how nice," I stood trying to block Iris from his view.

"Guess I can't have her, or do you share?" he laughed now I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Leave dad, I am with my friends and my girl," I growled his eyes narrowed "Oh little miss prim and proper your girl," he laughed again, I blocked him; nice he tried to reach for Iris, Ash and Hale backing me.

"All so big and tough trying to protect her,"

"I don't need them to protect me, sir. I can very well handle myself against some drunk," god damn her, Iris stood behind me her voice soft "Excuse me you little bitch," now he was angry, a fight was breaking out when of all people her Uncle showed up.

"I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree, you're under arrest sir." Could he even do that? But soon enough the local police are carting my father off, I prayed he made his flight tomorrow.

"Iris I am so sorry, I thought he left." Her eyes heartbreaking "Was that your father?" her voice still soft "Unfortunately," I groaned but she just hugged me.


	12. Wedding bells and a punch to his face

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Josephine laid on the grass her head on the wash board abs of her boyfriend Ash, Hale was sticking flowers in Vanessa's hair as the sun was shining down on us as the teacher droned on, Keegan was sitting away from us with Marco since they are the two team captains. Freya and Serina sit with us away from Marco who has been a prick since Serina left him for as he put it some geek named Victor. Hale's cousin Wesley sits with us talking with Freya.

The head couch looks over at us "It seems some people don't care about our championship football team, they rather joke around," I sighed as the rest looked guilty.

"We cheer them on, we go to every game. We show more team spirt than most, my boyfriend is team captain." I say because we did, but with him droning on about crap we aren't involved in it becomes boring.

"She is damn right coach, my own personal cheerleader," Keegan winked with that he left us alone for the remainder of P.E.

I removed grass from my black and green plaid mini skirt as Freya cleaned the back of my black crop neck jumper my black flats in my hand when Keegan comes up giving me a smile "Come on time to go," I was glad P.E was now my last class, we are seniors now.

"Yeah, thank god it's Friday," I leaned my head on him. He knew my father was in town for his wedding to Jackie, Vanessa and I soon to be sisters. I was thrilled, she was out of this world happy, her mom was staying until end of this year for Vanessa, then they are moving in with daddy.

"Vanessa, I am at your place all weekend. Mother was very unhappy so she is going to stay with Uncle for the weekend to avoid the wedding cheer," we laugh, I hated that my mother was dead set against it.

"I am still your date right," Keegan asked me as I slipped on my flats "Of course, make sure you look good. Have to show up Vanessa's snobby cousins." I alert him as Vanessa laughed until she snorted out loud making us all laugh.

Keegan smirked "I got this," and I knew he did. My dress was dark blue and Vanessa's white since the dark blue would clash harshly with her hair. So, tonight was going to be girl's spa night to ready ourselves for the big day tomorrow. I couldn't be happier for my father because he found Jackie who was a great person and mother, but wasn't afraid to get in there and get her hands dirty.

Keegan was walking us home after we stopped by our lockers Hale was staying at Vanessa's until late tonight, I shut my locker walking over to Keegan who I was happy to find out he joined a local gym it taught all kinds of mixed martial arts and boxing, we girls are also going to joined, daddy thought it best. I knew how to fight but he thinks more and more training will make me better. I haven't told Keegan so it will be a surprise this coming Tuesday when Vanessa, Hale, Josephine, and myself arrive to kick butt.

"Ready," I smiled up at him, the way he looks at me, it floors me. It is like he looks so deep into my soul and loves what he has seen, as if I will be the only girl he will love and be with. "Me too," his arm wrapped around my bare waist as we walked from the school together with the girls, Ash and Hale in tow.

It was perfect weather as his hand moved from my waist to over my shoulders my bag in his hand as we turned on to Keegan and Vanessa's street "So you're a bridesmaid?" Keegan asked me "I am," I smiled back at him.

He looked lost in thought for a few minutes "I can't wait to see you," his face cold and devoid of real emotion "That's why I said to make sure you clean up, my dress is midnight blue," I say as we reach her house.

He stopped "I can't stay, I have training and need to go shopping for a new suit," I groaned "Whatever Keegan, you promised to spend time with me today since you haven't been, I hate men who can't keep their word," I turned on my heel and walked away from him, I wasn't his toy he could use. He had to understand I wouldn't run after him.

So around ten at night while we sit with some facial mask on, Vanessa's home phone goes off as Jackie waddles to answer tissue stuffed between her blue painted toes as we laugh watching her. "Hold on a sec," was clearly heard.

Her head poked from the corner "Keegan," she smiled "Tell him I am too busy to talk," I retorted as Vanessa chuckled "He better not show up at my door or window," she laughed harder at the thought.

We could still hear Jackie, she wasn't a very quiet person "Well, buddy, you better shape up 'cause she is my daughter now. And I don't take all this bullshit, you treat her right or I will tan your hide something fierce," we couldn't stop laughing it rang throughout her house. After another hour, we lay in her bed, I was nearly asleep once my head hit the pillow.

 **The next day…One hour until the wedding…**

I stand in a lovely midnight blue scoop beaded asymmetrical bridesmaid dress, it had a high low affect at the bottom it was ruffled. Vanessa was tying the satin ties at my ankles making me a little taller. Soon we had to sit to have our hair done, I am letting the hair dresser do her thing. In the front was a fishtail crown with a long messy fishtail braid a few strands of hair falling around my face as Jackie placed an Italian mesh and Swarovski crystals adorn a velvet strap flower crown. Same as Vanessa.

Next was makeup all very light but soon I hardly noticed it was me as flashes of the camera blind me. "Ready girls," handing me my blue and white bouquet as we had to make our way to the entrance with Jackie who looked stunning in her mermaid style dress with her father at her side behind us.

I stood straight "You look good, goin to knock him off his feet," Vanessa turned back with a smile "Yeah if I don't fall and land on my own ass," I retorted rolling my eyes as I took a deep breath as the double doors to the church opened, a sea of faces swam in front of us as Vanessa started the walk with me in step behind her. I focused on walking not the entire congregation staring at us, I didn't look for Keegan like Vanessa was for Hale who was seated in the front row. She takes her place as I fall in step next to her now the music changes as I look to my daddy giving him my most radiant smile which he returns. My daddy's two best friends next to him.

Jackie's father was smiling proudly as he walked his baby girl down the aisle a second time, but as he said he was much happier with this one. Once her hand was placed in daddies her father take his seat next to Hale "We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of these two-great people, Kyle Davenport and Jackie Dewitt" I heard as my eyes wondered looking for my own boyfriend. He was there next to his mama on the brides' side three rows back, his eyes already on mine. His mother was in tears already as was many girls, I gave him a smile it was his own smile that floored me, so to avoid fainting I turned back to the pastor.

My father was about to say his vows "I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.," the tears slipped out as I handed Vanessa a tissue she smiled through tears as was I and her mother.

Jackie was composing herself as she readied herself to say her own vows to daddy "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." I cleaned my face as I looked at Keegan who looked thoughtful but so loving as he gazed between my parents and then myself.

Soon enough we are tossing rice as they exit the church, Keegan stands behind me laughing with one arm around me "See you at the reception, I am riding with my new granddad," I turn placing a kiss to his cheek. "Fine," he groaned letting me go with Vanessa as we headed to beat them to the reception in Rainbow Gardens, it was decorated in blue and white. We laughed waiting for the rest to show.

Keegan walked in, he looked perfect his hair done and styled, he was wearing a men's three-piece suit. It was a single-breasted jacket with waistcoat and narrow fitting trousers, in a deep gray with brown dress boots. The cameras flashes for hours it seemed as Keegan and I took so many pictures, I took family pictures with Jackie, Daddy, and Vanessa.

I was dancing with Vanessa's older cousin he was 18 going to college at LSU, he was nice enough even though he was flirting, the rest haven't been so nice the girls fawning over Keegan but he just was rude to them, which made me happy. "So when you're ready to drop the dirtbag, here is my number," I sighed.

Even as he shoved the paper into my hand "I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!" I nearly yelled as Keegan walked over "Problem?" he asked.

"No Keegan," I say handing back the number "You seriously gave my girl your number?" all hell broke loose as Jackie yelled at her nephew and Keegan put his fist into his face.

"Please Keegan this is daddies wedding, don't fight," I yelled but he was beyond listening to me as Daddy laughed pulling Keegan off "Jackie one must leave, you choose," daddy said as her sister turned her nose with a smile.

"Jordan I asked you to stop flirting with her, she is taken and very much in love. I am sure the next two weddings I attended with be Nessa's and Iris. You will leave my wedding," she scowled as her sister looked taken back "Family, you do this to family?"

"Iris is my daughter, you bet your snobby ass I will take up for her and her man." That was how we ruined their wedding, even though they swore we didn't. The cake was to die for and as night fell I was in Keegans arms for the last dance.

"I am going to marry you Iris," his face told me everything I need to know.


	13. Tug O War

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

My mother was in one of her moods, ever since the wedding she has been acting more stern and unrelenting when I came to staying over at Vanessa's, with my family. My father was taking her to court, everything was all messed up, she was keeping me from my friends. I stand in my pastel pink wrap back asymmetric cropped top, pulling on my new jeans pastel floral print pattern and slim legs, last was pastel pink suede wedge heels. I walked from my room hearing mother chattering over the phone as I take my bag, I would buy food from school the faster I got away from the house the better.

I did venture into the kitchen seeing McDonalds on the counter, this was the most out of place thing I have ever seen in my house "I went and got you some more pop, and something I knew you would like to eat," she smiled waving at me, she was being very nice, too nice.

I grabbed the bag and the drink, it was Coke. I waved walking out "Thanks," I called she gave another bright smile as I left eating the hashbrown, then the bacon, eggs, and cheese biscuit, I loved it. Tossing the trash in a bin pulled to the curb as I see Keegan and Vanessa waiting for me, I finished my drink tossing it too.

"Hey kitten, you look very nice," he smiled taking my hand as we walked meeting Hale a few streets down.

"So, dad will be here this weekend, guess he and your mother talked since she'd rather not go in front of a judge…Again. You will be able to come over every weekend!" now it made sense.

I laughed "My mother went to McDonalds this morning and the store buying me pop. I was so confused as to why she would buy the things she hates me to eat," they both gave me looks, my mother was only being this nice since she wanted to look better in my eyes, I already loved her.

Keegan smirked wrapping his arms around me as we wait at the door to class, his lips trailing down my neck in front of anyone who passed by, Vanessa and Hale making out a locker down, Ash and Josephine doing the same. "This isn't a brothel, move apart," was called by our Advanced Calculates teacher.

I moved but not too far seeing as how Keegan wouldn't let me move too far. The bell rang echoing through the halls. I sit in front of Keegan and to the right of Vanessa with Josephine to my left, better to pass notes when we sit in this pattern.

We played around the world, now we sit doing pages 45-50 before the end of class whatever we don't manage to finish is going to be homework. I had the next two classes without Keegan, so it was normal. He placed a kiss to my head before class began, I watched him walk away to his own History class as I entered Advanced Placement Chemistry, being a nerd was hard work.

But this would help me in College.

The day passed by as slow as molasses but soon lunch was coming; an hour just to relax and eat. I walked with the girls and Hale not seeing Keegan, but Ash was waving us over "Keegan went to grab us all food, we all pitched in." Hale tossed Ash some bills as we all sat waiting, Ash was on his cell.

"He just did, yup that is what they want. Hurry your girl is hungry," he laughed hanging up "Better we tell him you're hungry so he moves it," now we all laughed. We laughed goofing around until Keegan walked through the doors his arms full of lunch as Marcos and Ash rushed to help.

I had fries, a coke, along with a chicken sandwich, Marcos would try every few minutes to take Keegan's attention away. It was a never ending battle, I wasn't even playing the game, I had his attention as his girl, he could have attention as his friend. I groaned looking at Freya who grabbed her trash nodding for me to come, so I grabbed my own getting to my feet.

She gave me a soft look "Marcos isn't gay, which is why we don't know why he acts like this. It has been getting worse since Keegan and you started dating, he has to have more time, attention, than anyone including you. It is very disturbing, obsessive even," she was right, it has gotten worse.

I answered, "I can't take much more," she had this nice floral smell. We moved from the trash cans, heading back to our seats with the others. Keegan had this look on his face, it was calm but suspicious all the same.

His deep voice was like jagged rock moving over rushing waters, "What were you talking to Freya about?" he asked, I wasn't about to lie to him.

I answered, "Meet you in class," I pulled Keegan up as he grabbed our bags.

Marcos was up, "Keegan come on we were about to go have a smoke," his voice charming as if it really didn't matter, when it mattered very much to him.

Keegan gave me a pleading look "Fine go ahead we will talk later," this was an issue.

Freya stood, "God, Marcos." Then she grabbed me as we left the lunch room with the girls from my crew and his, Hale just scoffed cleaning up the mess before running after us.

"See, I just don't get how Keegan doesn't see it," Serina slammed her locker, Freya just shook her head in agreement. Josephine and Vanessa looking mad, and when they get together they like to get revenge.

Hale spoke, "Marco's has this hero like worship with Keegan, and he sees Iris as an obstacle in how Keegan treats him, he has to be more important to Keegan than Iris is. But we all know this isn't true," he was right.

So as the day progressed and we walk from the school, some heading in one direction and some in another, I walked with Vanessa and Keegan "Keegan, I understand Marcos doesn't like me. But you can't keep letting him just cut into what time we have, everyone but you sees it. Like at lunch, I wanted to go talk but he cut right in and you just go with it. They boys are right he has this hero like worship of you, and he wants you and I apart." Keegan said nothing just thinking over my words, chance he will turn on me or agree.

But as we reached his street he still hasn't talked to us. I hugged Vanessa, we left Hale two streets back. "Well call me Keegan," I walked away, Vanessa was leading him away her mouth moving.

So, dimwitted at times….


	14. I'm not yours anymore

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Two years, can you imagine that? Keegan and I have been dating for so long and now we are finished with school and have major choices to make, ones that will affect us for the rest of our life. I was going to join, to enlist like many members of my own family, then college after, but for now I must dress having little time until I meet Keegan for dinner. I already had on a pair of black distressed jeans as I walked around, my mother was down stairs with her boyfriend who seems really nice.

I take Vanessa's black and white striped off shoulder front cross T-Shirt, it was a crop top or it as now since I am taller than my sister, life got much better after daddy married my step-mother. I wore my cross choker with matching earrings, I had to hurry, having a lazy day today wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I pulled on my black ankle boots with straps, that did nothing just for show.

I, as normal, left my hair down, putting my cell, beeper and things into my black bag having to leave now or being late. My mother rushed in with her pocket book before daddy could and gave me a Cherry red 1996 Acura Integra the interior was a cream-colored leather she had done, at times the tug of war with her and daddy paid off. He had a Jeep waiting for me, so I now had two cars, spoiled rotten but Vanessa had a car similar to mine as Josephine was more into motor bikes. Hal had a 1996 Suzuki GSX1100F Katana same as Josephine, one black the other a light blue and kind of sparkly.

I walked from my room locking my door heading out, it was nearly eight at night. Mother and Bill are in the sitting room when I entered, they are eating a light dinner and sipping wine. "Leaving mother, be home before midnight," I say as she gives me a smile, but it was forced she has been trying her damnest to get Keegan and I to break up.

Her eyes narrowed a little but now I was 18 and enlisting she had little say and she knew this "Have fun, dear," her voice low.

Bill chimed in "It is raining hun, you make sure to drive safe," a jolly man, I just hoped he stayed that way.

Keegan in his own way loved me, he was over protective, he was damn obsessive, the sheer need to know my location and whom I was with was his every burning desire. So we aren't telling him us girls are going to Hawaii tomorrow, my mother was all for it. He would toss a fit and I doubt I would be going, my bag was packed and ready. Jackie and Daddy will be packing Jackie's place, since Vanessa has decided to enlist with Hale, Josephine, and I.

I wanted to tell Keegan but didn't want to fight, as Keegan grew he became more and more a cross between his father and mine, a very volatile combo if you ask me. I drove, it was a little tricky with it pouring rain, I was meeting Keegan at La Rue, I was going to be late with the slow pace I was going. But I arrived seeing him waiting and staying dry as he waved. I had to run so I didn't get to wet, Keegan smiled it always made my knees weak as he hugged me close.

"You, as normal, look stunning," making me blush, he had this framed photo of me he was in love with it, that day was a nice day. I was sitting outside of a shop window as he smoked on the Terrence.

But for now we sit and order "I love you Iris, I wanted to tell you sooner that I have to go see my dad before I join," this was a good thing, I didn't know where his father lived but it was great.

I smiled "That's good, you need to see him," we both knew his father was not going to be thrilled with his desire to join the Marines. The evening went great, I was happy, Keegan was happy. So when I walked into my house, seeing Josephine, Hale, Vanessa, Freya, Victor, Serina, and Ash with their bags and my own.

"Ready, we have to catch the red eye," Vanessa smiled as Bill laughed as he took bags to his truck.

My mother gave me a look "Have you told Keegan, my dear?" she asked as I scoffed.

This made her smile "Not a chance mama, you be safe while I am gone," I gave her a tight hug, I loved her no matter what.

Soon we all pile into the truck, we had a short amount of time to get to the plane, the airport wasn't bad since Bill was such a large help getting us to the correct gate, our carry ons with us as Bill thought it wise to hand us girls some extra cash "You need anymore, you call, either your mother, myself or your father," with another hug he was gone.

A female voice chimed "Boarding for flight B112, Alexandria to Kahului Airport. Louisiana to Maui," we all stood laughing this as going to be the best vacation. The nearly 9 hour flight with one stop in California, we don't get off but still I could now say I have been to California.

We all planned to sleep the entire flight, so we could go out and have fun after checking in to the Four Seasons Resort Maui at Wailea, we would be here for five days, so all our families chipped in for the rooms, while we worked and saved for the tickets. Our families and our extra savings are all spending money, plus we each had a credit card. Us girls were the first to fall asleep.

 **Three days later…**

I loved it here, the weather, the beach, the water so crystal clear. Yesterday we did a tour our camera's going off at the sheer stunning beauty. We are only on our third day here, Hale called Iggy the minute we landed and he rushed over, so he was meeting us for some beach fun, I wasn't about to learn to surf, there are great white sharks at the ready, ready to eat me. Yesterday us girls hit a few shops and found some nice bathing suits, we each picked up two, tossing our older ones. Josephine was ready as she grabbed my new black and dark green draped Bikini Top features an allover palm print, V-neckline, and voluminous ruffled sleeves, with a matching ruffle bikini bottoms feature an allover palm print, multi-layer ruffled design, and a cheeky silhouette. The sales girl was very knowledgeable about the suit.

Keegan has barely texted me, but I kept my cell and beeper close as a just in case. Josephine did some fish tail braid it trailed down my left side as we left to grab Freya and Serina, who looked drop dead gorgeous.

They whistled seeing us too "Keegan will find out, I mean we have a shit ton of pictures, that suit is going to drive the nail hard." But we laughed, I knew he would find out but that was a risk I was willing and able to take. We sit outside in a local café as Ash and Hale went to meet Iggy and his brother, Greyson.

I ate Spam, eggs, and rice which was so good together, I was in heaven. I hated it though, hated that I hid it from him. But I soldiered on eating ready to go to the beach. Vanessa her neck was craned in an odd angle.

"You okay?" I asked as she smiled before giving a chuckle.

She answered "Thought I saw someone, but it was just my eyes,"

Freya and Serina turned looking but we see no one, so we finish talking when the boys show up. Iggy wrapped me in a hug, before moving to Vanessa and Josephine. We walked down to the beach, picking a nice spot with a little shade as the boys set up large umbrellas. Iggy waved his brother and some girl over, Vanessa gave a grumble.

"Come on, girls. Please," but we five just gave him a look as he slunk away. But his brother and the girl walked over she was a native here, very beautiful, but it was in the back of my mind he killed Lola, he tore apart Keegan's family.

Grey smiled as we all stood "Iris, wow you have grown. Nessa and Josie," he smiled, but it wasn't the warm welcome he wanted.

"Hello, Grey. So your new girl?" Vanessa asked him as his smile vanished.

He answered "I can't bring her back, Nalini knows about my past. I still love Lola, I wish it was us but it can't be," his voice was low full of pain as Nalini rubbed his back, her eyes on us.

I stepped up "You may never have wanted to, but you did, you tore Keegan's family apart. You should have never drove that night, you will have her death on your hands. Nothing not even time can fix that," my voice full of empathy, the smell of the palm trees, the ocean hitting my nose.

Nalini spoke "You're right, Iris. Grey will have to live with his actions, but can you not forgive him. Mabel has," she seemed very sweet.

I smiled "He wants forgiveness he should talk to god, I am dating Keegan and have seen the destruction first hand. I won't be rude, I am above that. We are here to have fun before we join the Marines," Iggy groaned looking at Hale.

"I asked you to live here, come on bro," now it was Vanessa who jumped in.

Her eyes like daggers "Things have changed Iggy, he has grown up. We are getting married before we join," Iggy looked pissed but Grey broke it up fast, Freya and Serina pulled us girls into the arm water, I couldn't join the Navy, I knew this. The water at times scared me, but the Marines was still okay. My logic was flawed.

"Aloha," was called out to us girls, a group of very handsome guys came closer as we laid on the beach.

"Hi" it was Freya, the only single girl, Serina was with Victor who was talking to Nalini about Maui, they looked in a pretty deep discussion. It was near twilight the sun still out as we stood ready to head to the hotel to change before heading to dinner, tomorrow we are doing another tour, I was thrilled.

"My name is Lane," the leader struck up a conversation with Freya as we cleaned and packed up our things, Grey and Iggy joining us for dinner.

"Yeah, call me," was said by a beaming Freya as we all turned to walk back to the hotel, but I walked into a pissed off Keegan.

I jumped back my eyes wide "Keegan?" the shock was clear as day in my voice.

He just looked down at me "Hello Iris, funny running into you here. I called your father about something, guess what he told me." I rocked back on my heels.

I wasn't sure he wanted me to answer "No, what did Daddy say?" he just had this obsessive angry look plastered to his face.

He answered "That you have been planning a trip to Maui for two months, and surprise you left three days ago, after our date,"

"I am sorry, I really am, Keegan. I didn't want to tell you knowing how you are, this wouldn't have happened if I had told you, you would have tossed a massive fit." His facial features didn't budge.

I was alone with him now, my friends moving towards the hotel, but not going inside, they watched from there all but Ash who was closer. Keegan gave me a look "I can't believe you have done this, went behind my back and look who it is Iggy and Grey. How could you do this?"

I was at a loss "I wanted to, that's all I have. I wanted to go with my friends, and you would have stopped me, Keegan," not the best, but it was the truth. I was wrong and should have told him and been firm with the solid fact I would still be going.

He held my shoulders his cold menacing yes boring into mine '" want you to get on the next plane back to Louisiana. Right now that is the only thing that is going to save this relationship." I was floored, Ash gave me a look, a look to stand my ground.

I pulled away, my hand flying across his face, his long hair flew across covering his face, but he recovered it was as if he turned in slow motion, his own hand touching the red welt that now pulsed on his face.

I stood straight, "I am not leaving until I want to, two days," my voice even, none caring he wasn't about to bully me on to a plane.

He gave me such a look "Then we're done," was all he said walking away, Keegan always lets his temper get in the way. But for now, for now I walked away with Ash who nearly ran after his friend.

"He will come running back, you're his world," but I shook my head as we walked.

I wasn't about to hide under my covers, I dressed for dinner in a black off the shoulder crop top and pale blue fold over maxi skirt with a slit up to my thigh. The girls consoled me, before Serina pulled my hair into a messy bun hair hanging down to frame my face. The boys pretty clueless on what happened, and that was how I wanted it. Keegan had every right to be pissed at me, he might have taken it too far but what's done is done. The restaurant was on the beach front about twenty minutes from our hotel, the cool night air bringing the sea smell to us, a calming smell it was.

"No Spam, Eggs, and rice. Try something new," Hale groaned, I already had known what he would try to get I didn't have to look at the menu. I smirked ordering a glass of Cranberry ginger ale.

Freya waved, making us all turn to the guy, Lane, from the beach. "Over here," she smiled.

"What can I get you?" the young girl smiled as I ordered first when Keegan and two guys walked in.

Lane brought two friends too "Chicken Katsu Salad, please. I will just have my usual in the morning, and every morning," I smiled at my friends.

Kaul laughed "So what's the usual?" he was tall, with very long black hair, his skin the same as Keegan's, his eyes a dark green, he was Nalini's brother.

"Spam, Eggs with rice, every day for the last three," Freya laughed as Victor chimed in.

"It is rather good,"

Kaul gave a nod of approval, he ordered, I looked over to Keegan who was already staring at me, he was still pissed and would be for some time. I was the first to look away.

"So, Keegan looks pissed," I looked at Vanessa as Josephine gave her agreement, our table and his are talking and laughing.

Kaul gave me a smile "Care to dance," Hawaiian music played by a live band filled the air, he took my hand "You shouldn't be alone, you're beautiful. I don't mind the company either," I smiled letting him put his arm around my waist.

We didn't get to dance as Keegan shoved Kaul into another couple "She is my girl," but I fumed shoving Keegan back.

"I am not your girl, Keegan, you made sure of that!" I seethed walking from him, from my friends, from the restaurant.


	15. Anger towards fathers

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

This was our last day here, Land and Kaul will be at the local Café where we eat every morning. I stand in my room waiting for my father to pick up the line, as Freya messes with my hair. The girls all pulling on bathing suits, getting ready for our last sun filled day on the stunning beaches.

His voice picked up "Hello, Baby girl," he always seemed so happy, I doubt he understood how angry Keegan was going to get. I should have mentioned it to my father that I wasn't telling Keegan, granted we would still have had a 94% chance of running into each other since his father lives in Maui, a fact I never knew.

I spoke "Dad, you need to learn that you can't go tellin my business. Now Keegan broke up with me, I should have told him but I chose not to. Doesn't give you the right to," I could hear his loud sigh, imagining him there in the den the phone to his head while he covers his face with his hand, shaking it side to side.

"Iris, I wouldn't have alerted him if I had known. I am very sorry my angel," but anger won and I slammed the receiver down, I was mad at myself not him, not even a little.

"Hey, Keegan has been blowing up my cell with ways to get you back. He just needed to cool off," Freya hugged me "Now get dressed, last day for spam and eggs..." I groaned, but firm in finding an authentic Hawaiian restaurant when I arrived back.

I wore a bohemian two piece, it was multiple colors and had this vibe of positivity. Paired with red flip flops we get our bags with our towels walking out of our hotel room. The chatter echoed in the halls, as we headed to the elevator no wanting to waste any time in the sun. But when we walked out it was very cloudy, the rain in a heavy down pour as Serina ran our cells back to the room.

Vanessa said "I am still swimming," we agreed, we are in, but first we take our normal seat as our normal waitress comes. It wasn't even cold.

"So, the usual?" Kali smiled at us when she set our juices down, the boys coming from the hotel.

"Yes, it is our last day here," we all groaned as she gave us a pitying look.

But the boys sit as she takes their order as well, Keegan and his two goons are a few tables down from us with his father and a woman. But I try not to look over as our food is set in front of us and the topic changes as Gray and Iggy take a seat ordering as well.

Keegan's father looked beyond pissed when he turned seeing them, I could understand his anger. "Their kind coming here," I groaned this was our last day and it was now heading down hill.

We all tried to ignore his father, and even him, but they just got louder and more ignorant. "This is why Mabel doesn't let Keegan near his father, if she can help it." Vanessa said.

Mabel was going to hear about this, before I even arrived back I was calling her. "Grow up Keegan, acting like your piss poor excuse for a father isn't winning you brownie points. Hate them, be angry but be a man if you can manage it." My own voice heated as Keegan and his father stood both looking livid with me.

"Wait until we tell Mabel, Keegan," Vanessa added making Keegan give her a look.

"You little slut," his father wasn't having any female talk down to him, but us girls scoffed.

"No wonder Mabel left your pathetic ass, too bad her son isn't as smart," I tossed money down on the table for her tip as she looked between our groups. When us girls make to leave, his father grabs hold of my arm, as Keegan looked at his boiling point. I turned faster than he understood, grabbing the tendon at the base of his wrist putting enough pressure he released my arm, my foot going into his knee with a sick snapping noise.

"Maybe you will learn girls aren't your punching bags, " with this we left heading into the rain, a few people are on the beach the water was still warm as we swam and just let go. But by noon we head back in to change for more shopping before we leave in the morning.

I changed into a Rainbow fringe maxi skirt, and a Rust colored cropped off shoulder peasant top and flip flops with a lay flower on it. My hair in a messy bun as we all get our bag's heading out as the boys are surfing together. I wanted a few more things for my mother, her boyfriend, my father and Jackie before we left. The shops welcoming as we picked necklaces, bracelets and such.

We walked around boys hitting on us, but it was nice not hostile in the least. My arms ached along with the other girls as the sun was setting and we walked back to our hotel before dinner, the rain stopped a while ago it smelled like heaven after.

Freya was sad she was leaving Lane here, they really hit it off but she also was thinking of moving here which made us all pretty sad. "I can't imagine leaving this. But I am for a little, but I think Serina and are right in coming back to live." Freya smiled as we set our bags down.

"What about Victor?" my voice higher than normal, Serina laughed.

"He is coming, he was accepted to College here for Marine Bio," Serina says giving us each a look knowing soon we would all be scattered to the four winds. When we enlisted, there was no real guarantee we would be together.

"Well, we are visiting very often so make sure you have a big place," Josephine chimed in as we head to dinner, then early bed.

I stand in the same clothes as I wore yesterday, as we checked in our bags. I made sure the pictures of the Northshore are ready for my father, some stunning one for mother as we are called to board. Keegan was not on this flight and the next one out was three days away.

I was going home…


	16. Drop

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Being home the first day was amazing, I was able to sleep all day and relax all night before having a full day on Thursday. I had a full day ahead of me, my Uncle and father are here to help me enlist with Vanessa, Hal and Josephine for us it would be added support when we make this choice, I mean it is going to affect us forever.

I was in shorts and a baggy top, as we all stood in the small office, I was nervous as Vanessa and I stand together when the bell chimed again, "We have arrived," the joyful tone of Josephine chimed making some of the jitters fade, we didn't expect to see Ash with her and Hal.

The recruiter was talking in hushed tones to my father and Uncle, I watched as they smiled shaking hands, but that was it nothing more. The man was dressed in an odd shade of green, for his jacket the rest was plain kaki colored, the two stars alerted me he was a Major General, my Uncle wore 5 stars and father was high up as well. This man shouldn't be here, the man behind him wearing the blue looked more like what I was told the recruiter would be dressed in.

He looked us over, each one, one after the other, this wasn't some sick auction "Okay, are we supposed to sign some forms, not be gawked at?" I asked my tone annoyed as daddy chuckled.

He walked over "Yes, baby girl. Jack this is my Iris, this is my step daughter Vanessa, and their good friends Hal, Ashford, and Josephine. Now it's little Josie you gots ta be worried about she is like a viper," we giggled as Uncle gave my father a stern look as him and Jack talked.

Jack looked to have a medium pitched voice, as the nose tingling scent of Aspen hit us girls. The office was small, well lit, but covered in Marine recruiting propaganda "I have not seen little Iris, since she was in diapers. I'll be, look at her now, must be so proud the both of you," his voice was much deeper than expected as I grimaced at the thought he saw me waddling around in pampers.

He stood tall, before saying "Phase One - Week One Through Four.

The first phase is the transition of civilian to recruit and it takes place at the MCRD, where recruits undergo strenuous physical training, martial arts and classes on such areas as Marine Corps history and first aid.

A recruit's first stop is called "Recruit Receiving". This is where recruits spend the first few days of their recruit training experience. This is where they receive their first haircut and initial gear issue, which includes items such as uniforms, toiletries and letter writing supplies. During this time they are also given full medical and dental screenings, and take the Initial Strength Test. This test consists of a one and a half mile run, sit-ups and pull-ups to test recruits to see if they're in shape to begin training. Recruits will also learn the Marine Corps values of honor, courage, and commitment. The rest of this phase is spent learning weapons handling from trained experts and completing the Confidence Course." This was going to be the first phase one that would either make or break us, in every sense of the word.

He walked, pacing back and forth "Phase Two – Week Five Through Nine. The second phase starts when recruits move up north to Edson Range, Weapons Field Training Battalion. Hone their close combat skills and master Marksmanship Training. Every Marine is a rifleman first and foremost. It is during this time you will develop proficiency and confidence with your weapon. During this phase, you spend most of your time conducting field training and rifle qualifications. Recruits undergo gas chamber training, Field Firing Range and the Crucible event.

Phase Three – Week Ten Through Thirteen

For the third phase, recruits move back to the Depot where you undergo swim qualifications, a defensive driving course, testing of Marine Corps history, first aid, physical training, drill, and inspections and finally Family Day/Graduation.

Special note to each of you: During basic training trainees can receive mail but nothing else — so please ask friends and family to not send gifts or supplies. Also make sure your mail is not addressed to "Marine" or "Private". This is a title you will earn after you successfully completed training." He must have this shit down, well this was an odd thing, he shouldn't be here for this new group. I am here since my good friends think you all will be able to join the ranks of the Marine special ops, a force you will learn more about so we will be watching you, I was under the impression there was a boy named Keegan coming."

My father spoke fast cutting my Uncle off, much to his chargen, "Keegan is in Hawaii, alerting his father of his choice. He will be arriving back, he gave me his paperwork before he left he will be with me tomorrow as we agreed before you leave back to the base." I wanted to groan or toss a fit but I wasn't a child anymore.

I was the first done, signing my life away for the next few years, I could do this, I could make my family proud, I hoped…

"You leave on August 23. Here is your information packets, what you can and can't bring," was the last thing Jack mentioned before we were allowed to leave and grab some food.

I had ten days until we leave. I dressed in a cobalt blue crop top, zipping the small zipper on the left, I had avoided Keegan for nearly a month but it was becoming harder. I located my jeans, low rise but the legs stopped at my ankles, I slipped on blue flip flops. My hair down with a rubber band on my wrist as I sighed picking up my cell and bag from their spot on my bed. Mother was proud and worried about my leaving for basic training, it was a very bad balance too.

I was having brunch with Jackie and Vanessa at some Café were the Benyas are the very best in the U.S., it had an open courtyard and located close to the shopping district.

Mother was already at work as was her boyfriend, who was still happy go lucky to her sourness. I was pulling from the long drive five minutes later, my music blaring as I drove down the streets, when I was nearly about to pass the street Keegan lived on his mother's truck pulled to the stop sign with his ass behind the wheel and Marcos in the other seat. Keegan was smiling as he blared his horn, I just raised my hand in a wave before hitting the gas and changing gears taking the road for the highway I10.

I knew he was now tailing me as I drove making my way to my step momma and sissy, having them as family was awesome, they encouraged me to be me always, never what people expected me to be. I parked the place filled to the max as I walked in, the hostess smiling but blocking my path.

She was friendly " Hi, the wait is an hour. Or are you part of another?" how efficient of her.

I point to the two women waving franticly "My mother and sister," she smiled walking me to my table, Vanessa's hair no longer blue, but a nice three shade of brown, soon she wouldn't be able to have her hair done.

I order the chilled orange juice as we chatted "I can't fathom that my girls are leaving in ten days, you both watch out for each other now. War is always there always lingering with every new POTUS." We have heard this may times over, watch each other, my babies, my little girl, over and over again.

I sipped the chilled orange juice as we ate "Sir, wait a damn minute," was called as we all turned seeing Marco and Keegan making a beeline for our table, the young girl looked flustered as she gave chase.

"Great, just fucking great," I snapped as Jackie wacked my hand hard with her pocketbook, wincing and rubbing my hand as Vanessa laughed.

Jackie gave me a stern look "Language,"

I pointed at Nessa "You should hear her trucker mouth, you might have to beat her to death with your lead filled pocketbook," now we all laughed as they made it to us.

Jackie was on her feet, "What is the damn meaning of this, boys," she was feisty.

Keegan gave her a small hug "I was following Iris, but lost her. Since she acts like she drives a fucking race car," I snatched her pocketbook handing it to her as she wacked Keegan a few times as everyone around us laughed.

She was short but she stood toe to toe with him "Watch that mouth, boy. Stop following her, and find a way to get back with her, ten days until you and the girls join the Marines, maybe a nicer guy will take her breathe away something you stopped doing," he looked scared now, his dark hazel eyes bore into my gray ones.

"I will," was all he said before he dropped to one knee.


	17. Feminism

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Our last days here have been hectic, I was engaged, if I was logical I would have said hell no. But I knew when I said yes, it was right, right for me, right for us. But now I am alone in my room, it was pretty devoid of posters, and things having packed so much of my things up setting them in my closet, I wouldn't be home for a long time, my bed made as I shut my suitcase. It now lay on my bed it is early still, my mother and her boyfriend still sleeping, I was going to leave in an hour with Vanessa and Jackie. My mother cried herself to sleep when she realized I was still going to go through with this, she rather me be a lawyer, or doctor. So, I talked to Bob last night, told him I was going to leave before she even woke up, he understood, he stayed up and talked to me, he hugged me his words echoed in my head.

His voice low as not to disturb mother who was upstairs sleeping "Don't let her dictate your life, I know she is one of the only people to not know of your engagement to Mr. Xanthe. I love her, but even I can't break through to her, as you know it is causing some major problems for us. But even if I leave, you come see me, I adore you and still want you in my life. Your mother too, but she just doesn't see things the same,"

My car was being driven to my fathers by Jackie after we leave for boot camp, it was better off there in case mother got angry and damaged it. I give one last look to my room knowing for thirteen weeks I wouldn't step foot in it, and after when mother found out about my engagement, I may never again. But for now I carry my suitcase downstairs making little sound, I shove it into the small trunk and it clicks shut before I am zooming off down the road heading to Vanessa's. my heart breaking knowing what I was doing to my mother by just leaving, but if you had seen her or been near her you would understand.

The drive to the station was not long, but the train ride was. I curled against Keegan my eyes closing. But everything moves so fast as we wait before boarding a bus, the man from the recruit office gives me a nod as he talks to a giant of a man. A wide brimmed hat, a clean shaved face that was littered with scars, it looked as if all his muscle would rip his shirt, but it didn't as we all stand in a perfectly formed line. Vanessa her eyes directed to the man in front of her, mine to her small head with Keegan behind me, Ash, Marcos, and Josephine behind Keegan.

The man from the office, a friend of my family's stood tall, his voice barked out "Everyone in this line is heading to Parris Island. That recruit is located in South Carolina, the men with train away from female's. Parris Island, is the only boot camp to turn women into Marines," my stomach turned at these words, my face contorting into a sour grimace.

He noticed, the man's name came to mind, Jack. He towered over me, his face cold his eyes narrowed, I could feel his breath hitting my face.

"You have a problem Miss. Davenport!" my ear drum shook as I continued to look straight, head high.

I yelled in a respectful tone, like my father showed me "YES, SIR! I DIDN'T KNOW THE MARINES WERE SEXTEST," now I had unwanted attention.

"First female to say a damn word about training, you think you can hang in with the men," in my ear again as my anger lashed out.

"I CAN TRAIN AWAY AND STILL TAKE ON YOUR BEST MALE AT THE END OF OUR THIRTEEN WEEKS. I AM MY FATHERS DAUGHTER, NO MAN IS BETTER THAN ME," I was not going to be belittled because of my gender. My father and Uncle made sure I was ready for this my entire life, I was meant for this in everything I have done.

"I will take you up on that, Iris. Your father would be proud," this time his hand brace my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Before walking away from us I was shaking now as we filed on, the five girls on one side, the males on the other. This was a shit storm, only four other females to their fifteen males. I was going to upstage any male who crossed me, even my future husband. I would not stand for being treated anything less than an equal, because that's what we were. Male and female, we are equal.

I am with Josephine and Vanessa as the bus drives off. This was going to be thirteen weeks of hell. I would come out stronger, and more independent as Jackie and Josie start making plans for my wedding, I gave them some lists and when I return they will most likely have ten wedding plans.


	18. Phase One

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

"Get off my bus right now!"

This is how Marine Corps recruit training, or boot camp, begins. Some guy you've never met, wearing a wide-brimmed hat, screams at you to get off the bus. You file out and stand on the yellow footprints, a rite of passage for all future Marines, and a reminder that every one of the Corps' heroes and legends stood where you're standing.

The first seventy-two hours are called "receiving," and they're a mild introduction to what's ahead. Those first three days consist of a flurry of knife-hands, screaming, gear issue, and general in-processing and paperwork. The men would get buzz cuts, much to the chagrin of my future husband Keegan, I adored his long hair, but after he could regrow it in the field.

Staff Sgt. Thomas Phillips, a drill instructor at Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island, South Carolina will be the one screaming at us for the remainder of our stay, I was being trained by a male but somehow couldn't train with them.

I was with my friends as we learned a few things in the first eighty hours after our arrival. Vanessa nearly cried after being yelled at, Josephine and I ready to fight, but we each held back this was how it was, a fact we knew. We learned that Drill instructors serve a variety of roles. There's the enforcer, often called a "kill hat;" an experienced drill instructor, called a "J-hat" or a "heavy," who has the most interaction with recruits; and a senior drill instructor, who serves as a stern paternal figure. Staff Sgt. Phillips served in each of these roles throughout his seven-and-a-half cycles training recruits. We need to understand and use these acronyms at all times.

"First phase is that indoctrination," says Vanessa "They're not recruits yet, you're teaching them how to be recruits. It's a whole new lifestyle." Josephine chimed in as we laughed, a thing we may not be doing very much of.

I got in on this action, as I mimicked Sgt. Philips "Recruits you will relearn everything you thought they knew: how to dress, walk, talk, eat, and even how to shower and properly clean themselves. Throughout boot camp, recruits must refer to themselves in the third person. The words "I, you, and we," are replaced by "this recruit," "that recruit," and "these recruits."

"We have to teach them a new way to talk, a new way to eat, brush their teeth, shave their face, everybody comes from different backgrounds growing up" says Phillips, who explains that first phase.

"Evens the playground for everyone, it strips them down and puts everyone on that even playing field." retorted Becca she was our age and pretty funny, I just hoped she stayed that way.

"I love carrying my weapon for over one hundred hours and all, but hell all this class time, " Becca says as she takes a seat next to my bunk.

Soon we will be doing another drill, and right on time the screaming begins as we scatter into formation. My back made of metal, Sgt. Philips walks at a snail pace, looking over each of us in turn. The Kill hat inspected our courters like a rabid dog looking for a kill.

I have been lucky not to have messed up...yet, Becca, Josephine, and Vanessa all have and in turn if and when recruits do mess up, and they will, then they "suffer," usually in the form of inceptively training or "IT," which involves lots of push-ups, running in place, burpees in the sun, and planks.

So even as we have the sun beating down on us, while we march in formation with our weapon in hand, singing some damn song. I can see the men coming to our left, I hated not seeing Keegan more but this was what we chose.

I half regretted this shit, I was tired, and knew our last phase in phase one was on us, Swimming. But for now my eyes lock with Keegan who gives me this damn smile, I don't smile back, I do nothing as Kill hat is always watching me most likely for my father or Uncle.

But I also don't do anything because I learned when Josephine winked at Ash, we all paid the price. As Sgt. Phillips says "Drill is used in first phase to get that discipline,".

He continued after our punishment, which ended with me bashing a girls face in for trying to fight Josephine. "Just standing at attention and not moving for twenty or thirty minutes, that's hard for a lot of those eighteen or nineteen year-old kids that are used to just doing whatever they want to do. Drill is that unit cohesion, that teamwork, that sense that if I mess up, those guys on my left or right are going to suffer."

So, I ignored him, but he kept smiling maybe he understood since I have seen him punished, pushing himself to the brink while doing pushups. I worked out at night with the girls, training on our own time. We could be as good if not better than the boys. This was so much more than I understood, but having certain training helped, it helped so very much. I was top of this recruit class, and I planned on staying that way.

I missed my family, even my mother, missed Keegan even when he was not far from me.

After drills, and training I sit with my pen and paper to finish a letter to my mother, having already send four to my Uncle, Father, step mother and Bob.

"Hello, Mother.

I am doing very well here in Paris Island, it is much harder than expected but I am still doing well. I miss you, and hope you're still doing well in my absence. I am near finished with Phase one, I am worried though about the last part of phase one, swimming, I worry but I know you taught me well. How are you? Are you having your annual Spring party at the estate? I wish I could be there, I really do. Please right back, I am a recruit not a Marine yet, just remember I love you, mother"

I seal it, knowing it would be sent out tomorrow.

Becca laughed "How did you get so good at all of this,"

A small chuckle filled the now pitch blackness 'Her father was in Special forces and her Uncle is a General," I wacked Vanessa with the back of my hand.

"Shut up, no giving secrets away,"

True to their name, Marines need to know how to survive in the water. We recruits learn to leap into deep water, tread water, use issued equipment to stay afloat and to shed heavy gear that could pull them under water.

"ARM LENGTH APART," I was getting used to all this screaming, or bellowing as it could be called as my arm shot up, my fingers touching nothing, I was going to be going in first.

This was different, we are in our fatigues not a bikini.

This was the pre-test, the pre-test includes a 500-meter swim in less than 13 minutes, 25-meter underwater swim and a 50-meter brick tow. The brick tow requires a person to carry a 10-pound brick out of the water while swimming a designated distance. I was ready it was sink or swim in all essence.

I was soaking wet as I climbed "Good job, get dry. You have finished and set a new record," Sgt. Phillips nearly knocked me to the floor with a slap to the back. The men were filing in I guess Sgt. Phillips had some feud with their Sgt.

"Iris, stay," pointing to the bench, I was freezing as we watched the men doing the very same routine.

"I honestly don't get the reason we train away from the men," I say more to myself.

His voice was filled with humor "I think they don't want a law suit, some females are not as likely to want to train with men and then some are. You feel you must prove yourself, I say you're a mix of your Uncle and Father." He smiled.

"I am, there is no doubting that. But I want people to see me as an equal, I want to wipe the floor with their best," pointing at the men.

"And you will get your chance, and I have faith you will,'

He had me stay as Sgt. Becker was beaming at Keegan, "You got some fire, 500-meter swim in less than 11 minutes, 25-meter underwater swim and a 50-meter brick tow. The brick tow requires a person to carry a 10-pound brick all in equal eleven minutes," Sgt. Phillips and Kill Hat walked over beaming as well.

"As impressive as that is, Iris here did it all in nine minutes each in turn. I would say she is giving your boys a run for their money," Sgt. Phillips smiled as Keegan did as well.

"You find that funny, boy,"

"Yes, Sir," he stood at attention.

I was allowed to leave

Day five was the worst, the last day of phase one was here.

I was in full gear, flask, weapon and all. My time had to be the best, the men went before us, they watch us, Vanessa, Becca, Josephine all with excellent time's.

We recruits are required to save a simulated frantic drowning victim who drags them underwater. The student must demonstrate pressure point applications to relieve himself or herself of the drowning victim and then swim the victim to safety. If a student does not pass this practical application testing, they are refreshed on the techniques and allowed one more opportunity to show proficiency before being dropped from the course.

So here I go, my body pounced, as Kill hat tried to take me under "I am here to help, one second before I do what I must," my voice clear, a warning that wasn't taken as my elbow rammed into his nose, my arm going under his body dragging him to the shore.

I was out "MY HOT DAMN, ONE MINUTE FIFTY FIVE SECOUNDS," Sgt. Philips bellowed rising my arm as my heart raced, my body ready to fall. Beth had to try again as did a few men. I beat Keegan by forty seconds, he looked to want to cheer but held back a single wink was all I got.

"You keep showing them boys up, my wife wishes she was your Kill Hat," Kill Hat smiled blood covering his lower face, he walked away without me in trouble.


	19. Phase Two

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

In Phase II, Recruits are allowed to "blouse" their boots and unbutton the top button of their "blouse" and they get their name tapes for their cammies! This may not seem like a lot to civilians but to the recruits, it makes them feel as if they don't stand out as much and are that much closer to achieving their goal…

My voice tired, sleep was becoming harder to get "WEEK 5:

These recruits are introduced to the four shooting positions during Grass Week.

A Combat Marksmanship Instructor, or CMI, teaches we recruits the fundamentals of weapons safety and marksmanship with their M-16A2 service rifle.

During this week, these recruits become familiar with the following shooting positions:

• Sitting

• Prone

• Kneeling

• Standing," only a single girl ignored me Brittney Lynn, her family are all Marines, and she was not top of the class which made her pretty petty. Josephine and Vanessa looking fatigued as week five was starting, Becca was laying on the ground rather than mess her bed up as Analisa and Savannah also take a spot on the floor, only Brittney Lynn thought it was good we didn't train with the boys, as if we're inferior to them in some aspect. But damn did she have eyes on a prize, my man. Like who couldn't notice the way her eyes zeroed in on him when we did get the chance to see them, it in-raged me.

We're dressed and ready for the bellowing of kill hat and heavy or J-hat, but all in all everything ran smooth, I was currently wondering how bad my legs would cram having to stay in position for hours.

This Phase was about weapons, firing, positions, this was supposed to be the worst week, we would be scored, I have used guns, but that was near a year ago in Alabama.

And I was right we held our positions, and kneeling was the worst, my legs were fine my knees are killing me as we all ban together, all but Brittney but that girl spends loads of time on her knees. We massage each other, helping each other, I saw Keegan and the boys a fair few times, Keegan would give me a small wink each time making my heart flutter.

Sleep was easy after being so torn in pain and fatigued, but we all managed to do it.

We have minutes until they arrive

T36, the beginning of Table 1 Firing Week - Qualification Day. Today!

These recruits begin before sunrise, as why it looks like midnight outside preparing our rifles and themselves to shoot known-distance course. These recruits shoot slow fire (one shot at a time) and rapid fire (10 shots in a row). These recruits fire from four shooting positions at ranges of 200, 300, and 500 yards. These recruits are assisted and evaluated by their Combat Marksmanship Instructor, their Coach, and their DIs. On Qualification Day, all recruits try to shoot their best for coveted "Crossed Rifles" - Rifle Expert badge. Recruits can also earn the Rifle Sharpshooter and Rifle Marksman badges.

One last hype for them, we have to do well on this, our scores depend on it. My voice low "This is the second week of weaponry. We will earn our marksmanship scores this week. It is strictly dedicated to firing our weapons and using the training we have been given. Firing live rounds will show our Sergeant how well they have listened. It's an important week for the us, we want the badges, right?"

"Hell yeah," was echoed as we all stood ready before the door opened.

Sgt. Philips smiled as we listen to Kill hat "In no terms will back off the ready yellow line without a condition four weapon, you drop your pin or any other items raise your hand. When we call cease fire you will cease fire." Everything was blurred, as we now it in the pits crossed legs for our first rounds of the very ling day, every day seemed like three hours, the weeks flew by.

I am number 19 "Single shot, we're firing a single shot," was called and this was how our day progressed, our next two days in fact. My head was splitting the first day even with the neon green ear plugs so when the boys stand on the last day of week six, we fire ten round and single for our sharpshooter and receive our scores, out loud for all to hear at end of day.

"FIRE, SINGLE SHOT" was all the command we needed just than our targets rose from the ground, the gun was pressed to my right shoulder, I zeroed in on the target aiming dead center, my mind was blank as I exhaled letting the bullet fly, the sound of gunshot rings in my ears, a hard fact that I will hear these for the rest of my life, even after I am discharged I will take a law enforcement job like my father.

I waited for the next command the rapid fire was next, I liked the rifle better, still didn't know our scores as "RADPID FIRE," was bellowed, it was clearing the mind, letting a long breath out before I even fired.

We backed off when a "CEASE FIRE," was called not every girl got their ten shots off.

Sgt, Philips stood taller if possible "I AND KILL HAT WILL CALCULATE YOUR SCORES, HEAVEY WILL TAKE YOU ON A 13K HIKE, HAVE FUN,"

Our voices joined as one "YES, SIR,"

When it should have been a clear fuck you, my legs ready to fall off as he arrived back, Vanessa was having trouble getting enough air as we helped her to the ground the male recruits standing behind us as we got back first claiming the hard, hot ground to sit on.

SGT. Philips stood alongside SGT. Becker clipboards in hand "We will let the ladies go first," SGT. Becker smirked knowing he wanted to hear his little girls score, Brittney Lynn Becker was a slut.

Sgt. Philips smiled "Thank you, Kill hat and J-hat flank him "As I call your name please stand,"

We scored well enough as "Davenport, Vanessa," was called she stood shaking a little but her back was straight.

His voice was even "All scores are combined from table 1 and 2.

Expert: 328

Sharpshooter:297

Marksman:293. A very impressive score not on to the Rifle scores, also a combination of table 1 and 2.

Expert: 365

Sharpshooter:399

Marksman:435. You earned your badges, you may sit,' and she did, already two girls we really didn't talk to will be recycled back when the next set of recruits comes through, tragic.

Sgt. Philips looked down at his board a broad smile on his face "Davenport, Iris," I stood to silent instead of cheers, all eyes zeroed in on me, mine face forward as I stand at attention.

"Let us just get down to it, since I saved her for last…

Expert:350

Sharpshooter:318

Marksman:308

Rifle- her scores are listed as such with combination of table 1 and 2.

Expert:379

Sharpshooter:404

Marksman:450. She received the highest score in her group, with only a single negative mark against her." His eyes shined as he gave a nod to Sgt. Becker, both looking smug as I was able to sit, I had to, I turned my head locking eyes with my future husband who was all smiles, he was proud you could tell.

A loud annoyed voice echoed "Xanthe, Keegan, he ended with his best and I will start with mine, I was just handed the scores,"

His eyes narrowed a little his voice a little petty "Expert:348

Sharpshooter:319

Marksman:308

Rifle segment…

Expert:378

Sharpshooter:404

Marksman:450. Negative three points, not bad but not good either." It was more the fact a girl beat him barley but still a point was a point either way. Ash and Hal did great, Vanessa was beaming with her inner joy, but we knew week 7 was on us a war environment we would have to live in, practice.

I was not going to be able to write home or receive letters, if my bloody mother would care enough to write back I vented to Jackie my step mother who promised my mother would soon be writing me. I wouldn't be on base for days, I would have returned dirty and probably pissy, I wouldn't see Keegan, I rarely did now and I knew once we finished and become Marines I wouldn't see him for months.

So, for now, I write my father and Uncle of my score, they would be proud no matter what.


	20. Losing you

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was on a plane with my best friends and fiancé heading home to Louisiana!

I was super excited, we all were. Our family would be waiting for us when we landed, I was going to Alabama for five days after seeing my mother, we had ten days; that was it. I was sitting on Keagan's lap as we all laughed, his Old Spice and musky scent washed over me, his arms tight around my waist. My father, Jackie, Uncle, Mable, Mother, and Bob will be having a nice dinner tonight, I was so happy she married Bob, he grounded her on some level but she was still stuck up.

But we made it, we are Marines!

I was in his arms as we filed off the plane, Hal behind us with Vanessa in his arms; both thrilled. The rest behind them all laughing still. Jackie was the first to screech alerting us our family was waiting, her face covered in tears. It has been so long since we have seen them. My father, Mable, Josephine's parents, Hals parents along with Ash's rush towards us with banners. Each was wearing matching tee's "Proud Parent of a United States Marine" Bob was there with his tee but my mother was absent, my eyes scanned but she wasn't there.

My heart dropped.

Josephine yelled, "Hey Bob, forget to bring her mother?"

Bob groaned, "She refused." his face pulled in a frown as my father patted him on the back.

"All you can do is try, Bob." daddy says, this was true she was her own person. I am passed around while the females all talked about the wedding, I left it all up to Jackie. I gave her an outline that was it, she knew enough about me to guess what I would like.

But for now, we head to this dinner; she was supposed to be there. Uncle said she would be dragged if she must. He is as proud as my father with my accomplishments during my training and scores at the end. I was driving with daddy, Jackie, and Vanessa; guess now all the parents and Marines will be having a large dinner together. Keegan drove his mama's truck to the restaurant, it was nearly eight at night, I was tired and hungry my body not fully back to normal.

My Uncle and mother stand side by side near the double doors, she didn't look thrilled.

Vanessa groaned, "She looks ready to blow." She was always uncomfortable around my mother and for good reason too. Mother just has this I am better than you and always will be vibe about her, but she was my mother and I loved her. I rushed to her wrapping my arms around her she just patted my back with the enthusiasm of a two-hundred-year-old man.

She says, "Hello, Iris. You look thinner, almost ill." that was harsh, her scent was home the smell of white diamonds and vanilla swirling together.

I smile, "I know, training was brutal we only slept six hours in forty-eight hours and hardly had eaten anything. But I have ten days to gain it all back." all she could do was nod as we walked together into the fancy restaurant, guess I was just lucky she didn't comment on my clothes this once.

Even after we all are seated the tension was so thick, the hostess did in fact comment on our clothes, "I am sorry Mrs. Davenport but as you know we don't allow casual dress here." Her eyes lingering on us as the rest of the restaurant also glared at us teenagers dressed like well teens.

In a surprise move my mother stood up, "You will do well to turn and walk away. My daughter and her friends are now United States Marines, I am so sorry they didn't have a chance to change into more suitable attire. I am proud of my child and right now her clothes are the least of my worries, young lady. Now you may take our order then remove yourself." my mouth was on the floor as was everyone else's, this wasn't like her. Bob helped her sit but he was grinning from ear to ear.

I laughed, "Go, Mom."

Dinner was actually great the food perfect and free since our waitress caused a scene. I did drive home with her; the ride was silent her face illuminated by the passing street lights. Bob was in the driver seat as she watched trees pass by through her passenger widow, the house was dark as we pulled into the iron gates.

Everything seemed normal as Bob went to bed having to get up rather early for work, but my mother passed me a cup of hot chocolate, her eyes lingering on me.

Her voice was cold, "I heard a rumor from Carla. She was in Sheri port and saw Jackie, Mable, and Joslynn. They were ordering a wedding dress, now all those ladies are married. But she heard your name along with his." her eyes now colder.

I spoke, "I am marrying, Keegan. Mother he is not the best man but I love him." I wasn't about to lie, wasn't about to hurt her either; my life was one mess up after another.

Mother gasped, "Iris, you can do so much better! I forbid it. You deserve more, more than the likes of Xanthe." this was always going to be her reaction, I couldn't stop it or just ride it out. I knew Bob's daughter Constance was slowly becoming my mother's favorite, she was stunning, proper she was everything I wasn't. They just clicked. I was the odd girl out. I was a rule breaker. Unruly, a Marine, not a socialite who's becoming a Doctor. I was following in my father's and Uncle's footsteps. Something she never wanted for me, she thought I would be a lawyer like her but I didn't want to spend my life arguing for corrupt politicians or business.

I sigh, "Mother, you have no choice. This will be my choice and if it just blows up in my face that will be something I live with not you. You're my mother, not Constance's but not one time did I get a letter from you while I was in boot camp. Jackie wrote me every day I was there, I got mail from her, and Uncle, Father, Mable, Joslynn, but never you. Then you act all high and mighty telling me to call off my wedding. Here it is: the wedding is in nine days, we are doing it the day before we leave back to the Corps, it will be on daddy's land in Gulf shores. I want my mother there."

She snapped, "If you chose to be with that godless delinquent you deserve every dreadful thing he will do. I have warned you more times than I can count he will hurt you, now you must choose an un-happy marriage or a loving family with me."

I stood, being the same height was not a remarkable thing but now my personality towered over her's. I snort, "Happy loving family with you?! You're a miserable woman! You have tried to get me to be the same way. I am not choosing Keegan over you but I am choosing me. I can't understand you mother, this is never something you should have tried to force me to make!" I was flabbergasted she was pushing new bounds in her bullshit, I loved her, I loved him but I valued myself above them both.

She and I stood head to head than she spoke words I will never forget "Leave my house, you have chosen him over our family. I never want to hear from you again, I am going to bathe. I expect by the time I am done you will be gone. Your car is in the garage I didn't let your father take it." she walked away but then she stopped at the sight behind her, her husband was listening the entire time with an expression mixed with sadness and fury.

I had never seen him this way, he was always so calm and happy. He spoke, "This is not the woman I married, after your bathe we will talk about us. Because I think I want a divorce. Being with a woman who would toss her own child out is not something I will tolerate. Constance, even though she is snobby and self-centered, adores Iris. She wishes she could be like that, be free."

He escorted her away, a small sob escaped her but he turned to me "You're my daughter, I will be at your wedding with bells on." I smiled.

I packed all my clothes and things when he came in "She has taken it back, you don't need to leave." but I knew better.

I smile, "She only said that to get you to call off the divorce, she wants me out of her life." he knew it just as much as me, he helped me pack my car up, luckily, I didn't own as much as Vanessa. I was driving to the hotel, I would stay until morning and then escape to Alabama. My life was now all in my hands. I drove off my eyes burning from crying, my limbs trembling from the sheer force of emotions running through me. I focused on the road, getting away from the place I wasn't wanted, the place that was once my home.

I had money, I wasn't desolate, but I need my family: Vanessa, Josephine, Ash, Keegan. They are all still in town at his place, the elders heading back. I missed Freya and Sirena, we would have to make a trip to Hawaii as soon as we go on leave.

I left everything but the backpack in the car, I needed some form of rest. It was nearly ten but I am an adult now, I don't have a damn bed time. I could pig out on McDonalds if I wanted, I could eat ice cream naked with the door open too but there was a fine line between adulting and breaking the law. So, I look down at my cell before I dial his house number. I knew with everything I was this marriage was going to be hard, but something tremendous as well.

Two rings, "Hello." his deep husky voice echoed.

I answered, "Hey Keegan." he knew my voice.

You could hear the smile, "Iris, shouldn't you be passed out?"

I groaned, "I am an adult now I can stay up. I got into a huge fight with mother she told me pack my shit and get out if I continued with the delusion of marrying you. So, I am at Debroch Hotel." his muttered cursing along with the sound of the phone dropping was all I hear as I called for him, for him to calm down.

"Hello?" it was Vanessa.

I say, "Vanessa where has he run off too?"

"Ran out cursing your mother to the high heavens. What happened, sissy?"

I regaled, "My mother's friend saw Jackie and the rest ordering my dress, they mentioned my name. So, she blew said if I chose to be with him I had to leave her home and never speak to her again. I just lost my mother." tears falling now since I was talking to my best friend, my sister was so familiar that it was okay to cry.

Vanessa was hootin and hollering as the gang was heard in the background, she alerted them "I assume Keegan is on his way, I will talk to you in the morning. After I eat I am heading back to Alabama if you and Josephine want to ride with me."

We talked for a little until the door was nearly knocked off the hinges, I was greeted by the face of my future husband, he was seething.


	21. Wedding bells chime

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter for yall to enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All character outfits and pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster.**

I paced, reminding myself yet again that I was okay and ready; it felt like the millionth time that I stopped and watched myself in the mirror. I repeated the words, watching how they formed on my lips; I am ready for this. I am ready to be his wife and endure every moment with him for the rest of forever.

My friends, Mabel, and my step mother are in the tent with me as I dressed for my wedding day. My dress was hanging up, it was a chic A-line with unique details, it's a boho wedding dress that features horizontal lace motifs, scattered lace appliqués, and a striking lace hem on tulle over dot tulle. Spaghetti straps run from the sweetheart neckline to square back trimmed with illusion lace. Finished with covered buttons over zipper closure, all ivory over light gold. It was perfect for our small beach wedding and reception, we're getting married on daddy's land. We have a large gathering here, we had the massive white tents set up for our guests during the reception.

I had natural make-up on, trying to not over do it since this was a beach wedding and it was muggy out. My hair was down with loose curls, a style I liked on me. Josephine and Vanessa helped me pull the dress over my body so my makeup and hair wouldn't get messed up. I wore ivory bare foot wedding sandals. My bouquet was a mix of peonies and wildflowers that are silk it has a beautiful mix of pink and neutral flowers mixed with greenery, Vanessa and Josephine agreed to use the very same one when they married handing it down each time.

I stood shaking as daddy walked in, the way he looked at me. My mouth dropped at the girls running behind him; Freya and Serina, they made it. Vanessa and Josephine screamed pulling them in as we hugged and screamed some more.

Freya laughed, "There was no way in hell we would miss your wedding, plus Keegan has been our best friend for years. Victor is here and well so is Iggy, Victor and Hal went to let your future husband know so that no fights would happen." that was unexpected, but it was welcomed he was still a good friend even though we haven't had contact but that changed nothing.

The music was playing as the girls had light pink and pale green summer lace dresses on, they're also barefoot. My arm was laced with my fathers, we watched Vanessa and Josephine walk from us down the aisle. I have not seen it until now, Keegan was waiting in tan slacks, a white button up with sandals on.

Now it was us.

Daddy sighed, "I am so damn proud of you baby girl, Jackie and I are so happy for you. I will always be here for you no matter what, now it is time to give your hand to that boy who is waiting, he ain't perfect but damn he loves you." I smiled, he loved me but our marriage would not be what I had always wanted, I somehow knew this but still loved him enough to try.

I took my first step letting the sun hit me, I saw everything now and it was stunning to highlight their family and the ocean view, we chose simple decor for the ceremony. Pink and green flower petals lined the aisle as simple white starfish accented the white chair's that are in rows of seven with five rows on each side. Keegan was smiling his hair down and hanging loose as we made our way to the arbor as it added a natural and tropical touch to our wedding day. Palm fronds were set on each post as more palm fronds, pink roses and white hydrangeas were set along the front.

My father placed my hand in Keegan's "She is my world, boy. So, you be treating her like she is yours, ain't no place you can hide from me that I won't find and skin your ass if she is hurt."

Keegan nodded, "I will, sir." he had so much respect for my father, they had a very like way of thinking.

Pastor Martian spoke now, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today."

The ceremony was everything I dreamed of, we walked into the reception tent seeing all the smiling faces of our friends and family. Vanessa beamed "Introducing my best friend and her husband Mr. and Mrs. Xanthe."

The sun would set soon. I danced with my father, my husband, Bob, and my Uncle who did not agree on my marriage but came still. My mother was here but has yet to talk to me. She was sipping champion with an unknown look on her face. I was happy for now, this was my day as we eat and drink knowing we leave first thing in the morning to report back to the Marines.

I was in my husband's arms as we danced "Divorce is never a choice for us, it will be you and I until the end."

I snorted, "Say that all you want, if I am done I am done and nothing you will ever say will be able to change my mind. Try being a good husband." my brow raised.

Vanessa was next in line to be married; my bouquet smacked her in the face. Hal was laughing making her laugh, we knew those two are forever.

I smiled at my husband, his smile was sinful the way he looked at me was still as if he saw my soul and adored what he saw.

Tonight, was our night.


	22. Pain flares in a dismayed heart

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. Character pictures and outfits can be found on my polyvore Noellamonster. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stare off into the far wall of the room, Vanessa and Josephine watch me, we all knew it was time to re-enlist. We had to hurry and make this choice. We have the bonus that if we do reenlistment we get a nice amount of cash, but it has been nearly seven years now, we have been active duty for six years. I loved the traveling, seeing so many new things, I hated that I never saw my husband, I hated I never saw my family.

I turn giving Vanessa a look, "I have not seen him in two months, before that is was fifteen months, we have been married for seven years and all he wants is war, to eliminate any threat. He has changed. It worries me, but when it comes down to it I know my personal decision."

We three girls knew, we knew deep down we're done, we wanted to settle down join the force and have a family.

Josephine sighed, "Ash and I talked we are both not doing reenlistment, we want to get married and start a family with both of us here. Plus, he was hurt a few months back and hasn't fully recovered, I don't want to lose him." she was right, I think Hal was going to not do reenlistment either since Vanessa took enemy fire she recovered and is as good as new but it hit him then. I loved taking charge and helping save lives, I commanded my team well, I have so many metals and awards but they wouldn't hold my failing marriage together.

I stand," I am done too."

Vanessa scoffed, "Fine me too." she was smiling, then laughing as we joined in.

It was now nearly two weeks later and I was veteran, I was being recruited into the CIA which was what I wanted, I was young and could move up the ranks fast just as I did in the Marines.

For now, I walked from the terminal with Hal, Vanessa, and Josephine. We are in uniform still as many watch us, my step-mother, Bob, daddy, Jackie, and Josephine's are holding up signs, I was home now. Keegan was going to be home for a few days, he was getting in within the next thirty minutes at a different gate, he and I needed to talk. Ash was on his flight so now we all head over after hugging and tears, I missed my family.

My father spoke, "I am glad you made this choice, you have made such a name for yourself, I have never been prouder. Now you need to just live, and have a career."

"I was just wanting to settle down, Keegan and I don't even have a place and we have been married seven years we have not had a chance to be a married couple."

Jackie chimed in, "Girl, you got your hands full with him. You know how he is, like your daddy but far worse I tell you." she was right too, my heart sunk with so many un-answered questions.

Most left, Josephine and I wait for our men so many people stopped and thanked us for our service, it always made my heart full hearing this, hearing how valued we and our sacrifices are.

She smiled, "So Keegan is going to hit the fucking roof when he finds out." wiggling her brows.

"Shut up, he will be very surprised on both accounts." not but yesterday at a physical I had found out I was about nine weeks along. Now he didn't have much of a choice, he had to stay and build this family with me.

But that was for tonight, we would stay in a hotel tonight before heading to daddy's place for his two-week break. We stood straight our eyes dead head as people spilled from the plane, Ash was seen first, he was smiling and heading right for us, next was Marco and Becky Lynn, last was Keegan he was the tallest but he waited until everyone was off before un-boarding. His eyes trained on me and mine on him; a smile was plastered to his handsome face, then in three long strides I was in his arms my feet not touching the floor.

My face buried in his chest breathing him in, I missed him so much "Hey love, I missed you so much. God, you look stunning." then his lips are on mine, warm and ready making my insides turn to goo.

We changed and ate, but here we are five hours later in bed the sheets a tangled mess, but stomach lurching with anxiety.

I stood feeling his eyes raking over my naked body, hearing his growl of lust as I tugged on a robe, it was now or never. "Keegan, I need to tell you somethings, just let me talk, please."

He was up now, my eyes misted over at the feeling hitting me, seeing him worried and naked on the edge of the bed "Of course, you can tell me anything."

But could I?

I sucked it up and started, "Keegan, I have made the choice to no do reenlistment, I am done, I loved being a Lieutenant Colonel, LtCol and a Marine but I think it is time for me to settle down. I am also nine weeks along in my pregnancy." his eyes looked devoid, they looked empty as he soaked up the information, now I waited for him to process it all.

He smiled, "I am going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, are you happy?"

He was, he was very happy his hands touching my stomach his lips moving down my neck, "Good, I want you to also not do reenlistment, I know how selfish that is. But we're having a baby, we need to work on our marriage before it ends in divorce." now his hands gripped my hips with enough force to leave marks his face angry now, then he was up and away from me.

He spat, "I am doing reenlistment, Iris. You have no say in it."

I shot up, "I am your damn wife, Keegan. Everything we do should be talked about, I can't do reenlistment I am having our child. I swear Keegan." I was just as angry with him, I wanted him to stay with me and have our family intact.

"I know Iris, I really do, but this is what I want. I love you but you will never get a divorce from me, it will never happen. But nothing you could say would change my mind. I will tour until I am done, I understand you can't in your condition but just know I am."

He walked into the bathroom, while I stood looking at my packed bag and uniform, I needed some time away from him, needed to make a choice. He had something similar in mind. He was dressed, as I was also done my bag in hand. His eyes lingered on the bag before he tried and failed to remove it from me, I have never seen him this angry.

I sighed, "I am leaving to my fathers, then a vacation. If you do feel in such a way that the opinion of your wife means nothing then please expect papers, you don't have to sign them but I will get my divorce, our marriage is already failing with the amount of time we don't see each other, now you're telling me all this." I moved towards the door when he made another grab for the bag, my face, pain flared.

He looked just as shocked his hand still in the air, "I didn't mean it, Iris. Oh, my fucking god, I would never do that."

I looked him in the eye my tone low and filled with hate, "That will be the first and last time you lay your hands on me in anger, Keegan. I am leaving." it hurt walking away from him, I loved him but we needed time away from each other for him to cool down. We already have had so much time from each other, more time would only hurt us.


	23. The flight leaves at 9

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I sit two weeks later, on the beach in Maui, Freya and Serina with us, Josephine, Ash, Hal, and Vanessa with us; all just having a good day. The sun was shining the music was playing as Iggy and his girl danced, he was leaving back today it hurt I wasn't going to be there but right now he was still determined to not even consider my desire.

Ash understood, I couldn't stop him but just wanted my own opinion validated, I was his wife not just some random girl. I was due at my mothers in a few days' time and that meeting would also not go well, once she found out I was with child she would fly off the damn handle.

Keegan was calling once again, but this time I answered since after this communication was going to be very few and far in between, letters and a few calls.

I spoke, "Hello, Keegan. The only reason I answered this call was to wish you a safe flight and to be safe overseas."

"I am sorry Iris, for everything. I spoke to your father he has no idea where you are, or he just thinks I shouldn't know. He and I talked, I am wrong I should have talked to you not down, I let my own selfish needs cloud my judgement. I will give it thought and won't reenlist next time." but something in his deep honeyed tone was off, I wanted to believe him but I honestly didn't.

"Keegan, at this point I don't trust you, you will say anything to keep us married. I will give you this chance but if things fail you will be the one to blame." we talked for a few more minutes he was not able to get my location all I would tell him was I was with the girls and Ash, and Hal. I never mentioned Victor, Freya, and Serina to him.

My days filled with eating, sleeping, and the beach until I returned to rainy New Orleans. I was right, my mother flew off the handle telling me to never darken her door again, I just left never looking back. I was traveling to Alabama, I could get myself an apartment while I worked my way up the branches of the C.I.A. I would do all this myself.

And by the time I was seven months along, I had a small three-bedroom house, Vanessa and Hal lived on this old farm, they loved fixing it up, both started working for the Marines for training, Heavy's. Ash and Josephine moving to Florida working for the F.B.I, I was happy and alone. I mean yes, I had my friends, some just a phone call away, some minutes away at the farm.

But Keegan was overseas fighting, he called once a month, letters at least once a week, it looked like he wasn't going to be here for our daughter's birth, I was alone in this marriage. Work, family, and friends, endless doctors' appointments got me trough.

More days passed, Iggy and Kala are here for a week, I let them use the spare room, Vanessa was here with Kala and I as we finished the nursey. It was an ocean theme, I loved the ocean now and so did her father, Iggy and Hal over the last week did a magnificent wall mural.

I sit at dinner with Hal, Iggy, Kala, and Vanessa my very round belly on display as we eat fresh seafood, I could fly to Maui with my friends, I just made the deadline of pregnancy, Serina was getting married to Victor a fact we are all thrilled with.

I stand as one of her bridesmaid in a, stunning blue maxi dress, our feet bare as they kissed, I smiled thinking of my own wedding and how I missed my husband. I drank sparkling apple juice and danced, just having fun before having to leave the next morning before the deadline.

So, when I woke around one in the morning in mind numbing pain, my hands on my round belly, eyes watering as I stumbled from the bed towards the room next door. The hall was bright as I pounded on Vanessa's door until Hal answered in his boxers, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"The plane isn't leaving until nine in the fucking morning, Iris." he was smiling as I grabbed the door frame in pain, then all happiness vanished and worry replaced it.

"She is coming, hospital now!" my breathing hectic, his arms around me leading me to a chair as he woke his wife.

Twenty minutes later my water broke but at least it was at Maui Memorial Hospital in the labor and delivery, all my friends here, not her father but I wasn't alone.

This was the single worst thing I could ever feel, physically this was death, I was dying.

The doctor was happy bouncing around the room, it was Kala's father "This little girl isn't being good, as a first-time mama this should have taken much longer but here she comes." other than my screaming I heard him.

She came in screaming covered in mucus, but once she was cleaned she was stunning, she was wrapped in a pale purple blanket as everyone watched her being placed into my arms.

Anela Lola Xanthe was welcomed all 4 pounds and five oz.'s of her.


	24. My love, my heart, my pain in the ass

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Anela was such an angel, my mother disowned me a second time for even having her but that never mattered. It was her loss not mine, I had such great friends and family hovering around me. Vanessa and Josephine helping me as another two months went by, Keegan was coming home tomorrow so we're having a party. Anela was rocking away in her basinet. I was angry at Keegan, he had a chance to come home for a week to see her and he turned it down. He wrote me daily it seemed, I sent pictures but for now he would be home for a solid month.

Anela had a special outfit just for tomorrow, I had to drive up to Alabama to meet him with our daughter. So, after most was set up the girls went to bed, I sit rocking Anela and she stares up at me with her hazel eyes. She was perfect not a bit of trouble, she was a good eater and liked to sleep, she was perfect but daddy says I was the same way when I was a babe.

Soon enough Anela is sound asleep in her crib while I head to bed myself.

 **Noon…**

I stand ready with a sleeping Anela in my arms, she was decked out in red, white, and blue as many stood watching, other wife's stand waiting, mothers, sisters, fathers waiting for their child.

I could see him, his hair tied back, he looked so cold and menacing. He was changing, changing into a person who would break my heart. His eyes only lit up when they found us, they traveled to our daughter this was new to him.

He moved through the small crowd as other men and woman hugged around us, he just stood looking at me then down at Anela before I was crushed to his chest "She looks so perfect."

I moved away handing Anela to her daddy who held her like he might break her, but he was smiling as I snapped a picture, I was going to take so many it would piss him off.

Later that night after the party was over and our house was cleaned, he lay on the bed fast asleep with our daughter sleeping on his chest, another picture was taken.

I was happy for the next few weeks, I worked and Keegan had Anela while his mama was in town. I come home to them, but I knew this was not going to last. She was three months, soon he needed to be home so she could know him, not just a dim memory.

At dinner, the night before he was leaving, all he talked about was leaving the Marines when his tour was done, I was happy until he started mentioning doing some type of mercenary work. "I don't think so, Keegan. We have a family." I arrest, hunt take down those type of men and woman.

"I am going to miss you two." he smiled avoiding a fight with me, but this was far from over with us.

Even as we lay cuddled together in bed his mind seems so far off, "Keegan, I love you, I really do. But I can't keep doing this, you're just brushing my feelings off once more." He was and by my exasperated tone he knew this.

With a sigh he answered, "I have made some rather bad enemies over in Iran, I only signed for a year. That year is up, I have spent eight years in the Marines. Now with my own enemies being here with you and Anela has helped me to see they need to be taken out, your father was right some scum shouldn't be walking free."

My marriage, my family was being destroyed by his slip in sanity, "I will not deal with this, make your choices and learn the hard way what you will lose."

He snapped the blankets covering my face, "You will never divorce me, get it through your head!"

"Oh yes, yes I fucking will," he walked out and I went to sleep, I woke when the monitor went off alerting me Anela has woken. I got her a nice warm bottle; only after she was fed and changed did she drift back to sleep. By then it was six in the morning, I stood beside my bed as I noticed a note on my nightstand.

I sit wrapping my robe around me a little tighter

 _ **-Iris-**_

 _ **I love you, so much more than you know, more than I could ever show you in a single life time. I got an urgent call for us to be at our pick-up we leave at six in the morning not three in the afternoon. I am so sorry, this will not be the marriage you wished for, but I am yours and you're mine."**_

That was it, he was going to be gone until his contract was up, then after was another subject. Days passed into weeks.

I was dangerous, and with that I kept my location, my family status secret, enemies are everywhere when you have a knack for taking down major crime bosses, I have killed their families in the process.

I was in New Orleans visiting Caroline and Bob with Vanessa and Hale, when we were attacked, not by my own enemies but my husbands. Caroline was protecting Anela with everything she was, her own round belly on display.

"Which one of you is the beloved of this man?" their accent thick as they held up a single picture of Keegan, dressed in his fatigues. I moved closer.

"I am, I am his wife." my body language alerting my friends of the danger.

They smiled, "Much easier than we had anticipated, you're Agent Iris Xanthe, former Lieutenant Colonel Xanthe."

I answered, "I am her, you're making a mistake attacking us." I warned, we are outnumbered by two but we still had the upper hand.

The man had a thick neck, his accent said Australia not Iran, his clothes said Iran though. With Anela and Caroline this had to be fast and efficient, Vanessa gave me a firm but small nod.

I moved, my daughter was in danger, they are willing to kill us all to get to my husband, he was dead when I saw him. My gun out as Hale and Vanessa copied, same with Bob he looked innocent but he was lethal. I fired before I was tackled by the biggest man they had, I was small. I could see Caroline under the table her body curled around my daughter who was screaming.

I was down and if I did not get up now, chances are I wouldn't. My head clear as I rammed my forearm into his jugular, he coughed holding his own throat as I wrapped my legs around his abdomen, pulling him further off until, with a cold look I twisted his neck. I felt pain as I used zip ties to cuff the remaining man.

Hale was up, he looked messed up but alive, Bob was okay as he helped Caroline up, Vanessa was favoring her left, she was hurt as I watched the police rushing to our aid as I held up my badge "Agent Iris Xanthe, FBI."

Hale was helping Vanessa when his eyes widened, he left her in a chair "You've been stabbed." I looked and he was right in my stomach was a knife.

I paled, "Of course." the adrenaline not letting me feel the pain, but too soon I would feel it.

Hale took Vanessa and Anela to be checked out, Bob took his daughter to be looked at.

It hurt, it really did the knife was removed and I was being stitched when Hale walked in with Anela "She had a single cut, it needed two mini stiches, ain't that right baby girl?" she was seven months and on her eye was two mini stiches.

"Oh, they are gonna pay, how is Vanessa?"

"Good they're keeping her for tonight, same with you. So, I am leaving with baby girl to get a bag for the night, I will move between rooms with Anela."

He was a life saver.

 **Keegan's point of view…**

"Xanthe." was called out as I moved it was midnight as we bunker down for a few hours of sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I have a message for you, came from the very top. Lieutenant Colonel Xanthe, well she was having lunch with her step-father, Hale, and Vanessa when Mufasa attacked. Your daughter had a single injury that resulted in two stiches, Hale was okay, Vanessa was hurt and is in the hospital but she will be okay. Keegan, your wife was stabbed but she is stable and left only one alive."

This was why… why I couldn't be around…


End file.
